A different kind of Magic
by Night of StarClan
Summary: After a battle of the magical cats at the last ball, Munkustrap, Demeter and Mistoffelees find themselves ina new place, with new forms and a new destiny. But what does Hogwarts hold in store for our favourite conjuring cat? Nothing good when being close friends with Harry Potter right?
1. Prologue

**So, yeah, I lately read a lot of Cats stories and thought this might turn out good. I'm qutie happy with what I have till now, though I'm sure it will take long to complete that storie.**

**Cats doesn't belong to me, neither does Harry Potter. (If it did Remus and Sirius would still be alive)**

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Are you blind when you're born?"  
_– Munkustrap  
"_Can you see in the dark?"  
_– Demeter  
"_Can you look at a king?"  
_– Skimbleshanks  
"_Would you sit on his throne?"  
_– Asparagus  
_Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?"  
_- Tugger  
"_Are you cock of the walk"  
_– Alonzo  
"_When you're walking alone?"_

Everyone:

"_Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles would and Jellicles could  
__Jellicles would and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

"_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"  
_- Jelly  
"_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?"  
_ - Coricopat  
_"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?"  
_ – Jemima  
"_Do you know how to go to the heaviside layer?"_

Everyone:

"_Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

"_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_"  
- Tantomile  
"_Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?"_ –  
Victoria, Electra and Jenny  
"_Were you Whittington's friend?"_  
- Bomba  
"_The Pied Piper's assistant?"  
_ - Mistoffelees  
"_Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?"  
_ - Tumblebrutus

"_Are you mean like a minx?"  
_- Mungojerrie  
"_Are you lean like a lynx?"_  
- Rumpleteazer  
"_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?"_  
- Etcetera  
"_Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?"_  
– Cassandra

Everyone:

"_If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat!"  
_"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

"_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze  
__We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire  
__We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees  
__We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire"_

"_Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

Queens:

_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?_

_Duets by Rossini-"_

Toms:

"_-and waltzes by Strauss?_

_And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?"_

Everyone:

"_That always triumphantly brings down the house?  
__Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
__Singing at astronomical heights  
__Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'  
__Hallelujah, angelical Choir"_

"_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
__Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'  
__Life to the everlasting cat!  
__Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
__To others who do what"_

"_Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants  
__Jellicles old and Jellicles new  
__Jellicle song and Jellicle dance"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

"_Practical cats, dramatical cats  
__Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats  
__Oratorical cats, Delphic-Oracle cats  
__Skeptical cats, Dyspeptical cats  
__Romantical cats, Pedantical cats  
__Critical cats, parasitical cats  
__Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats  
__Statistical cats and mystical cats  
__Political cats, hypocritical cats  
__Clerical cats, hysterical cats  
__Cynical cats, rabbinical cats"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring  
__Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats  
__Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

_**-CATS-**_

"_There's a man over there with a look of surprise  
__As much as to say well now how about that?"  
_ – Asparagus

"_Do I actually see with my own very eyes  
__A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?  
__What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?"  
_– Munkustrap

**_-CATS-_**

Everyone:

"_The naming of cats is a difficult matter  
__It isn't just one of your holiday games  
__You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter  
__When I tell you a cat must have three different names"  
_"_First of all, there's the name that the family use daily  
__Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James  
__Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey  
__All of them sensible, everyday names"_

"_There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter  
__Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames  
__Such as Plato, Admetas, Electra, Demeter  
__But all of them sensible everyday names"_

_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular  
__A name that's peculiar, and more dignified  
__Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular  
__Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride? _

"_Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum  
__Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat  
__Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum  
__Names that never belong to more than one cat"_

"_But above and beyond there's still one name left over  
__And that is the name that you never will guess  
__The name that no human research can discover  
__But the at himself knows, and will never confess"_

"_When you notice a cat in profound meditation  
__The reason, I tell you, is always the same:  
__His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation  
__Of the thought  
__Of the thought  
__Of the thought  
__Of his name"_

"_His ineffable effable effanineffable  
__Deep and inscrutable singular name"_

**_-Cats-_**

Munkustrap:

"_I have a Gumbie Cat in mind  
__Her name is Jennyanydots  
__Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots  
__All day she sits upon the stair or on the step or on the mat  
__She sits and sits and sits and sits  
__And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat  
__That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"_

Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:

"_But . . .  
__When the day's hustle and bustle is done  
__Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun  
__And when all the family's in bed and asleep  
__She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep  
__She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice"_

"_Their behaviour's not good and their manners not nice"_  
- Jenny

Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:  
"_So when she has got them lined up on the matting."_

"_She teaches them music, crocheting and tatting."  
_– Jenny

Munkustrap:

"_I have a Gumbie Cat in mind  
__Her name is Jennyanydots  
__The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots  
__She sits upon the windowsill or anything that's smooth and flat  
__She sits and sits and sits and sits  
__And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat  
__That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"_

Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:

"_But . . .  
__When the day's hustle and bustle is done  
__Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun  
__She thinks that the cockroaches-"_

"_-need employment"  
_– Jenny

"_To prevent them from-"  
_Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum

"_-idle and wanton destroyment"  
_- Jenny

Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:  
"_So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts  
__A troop of well disciplined helpful boy scouts"_

"_With a purpose in life and a good deed to do"  
_- Jenny

Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:

"_And she's even created a Beetles Tattoo!"_

Everyone:

"_For she's a jolly good fellow!"_

"_Thank you my dears!"  
- _Jenny

**_-Cats-_**

Everyone:

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat"_

Tugger:

"_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse  
__If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat  
__If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
__If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
__If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat"  
_- Everyone  
"_And there isn't any call for me to shout it"_  
- Tugger  
"_For he will do as he do do"_  
- Everyone  
"_And there's no doing anything about it!"_  
- Tugger

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore"  
_- Mistoffelees

Tugger:

"_When you let me in, then I want to go out  
__I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
__And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about  
__I like to lie in the bureau drawer  
__But I make such a fuss if I can't get out"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat"_  
- Everyone  
"_And it isn't any use for you to doubt it"  
_ - Tugger  
"_For he will do as he do do"  
- _Everyone  
_And there's no doing anything about it!"  
_ - Tugger

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast"  
_- Bombalurina

Tugger:

"_My disobliging ways are a matter of habit  
__If you offer me fish then I always want a feast  
__When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit  
__If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer  
__But I only like what I find for myself - No  
__So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
__If you put it away on the larder shelf"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing"  
_ – Everoyne

Tugger:

"_The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
__But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
__For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!"  
_"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
__The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat"  
_- Everyone  
"_And there isn't any need for me to spout it"  
_ - Tugger  
"_For he will do as he do do"_  
- Everyone  
"_And there's no doing anything about it!"_  
- Tugger

**-Cats-**

"_Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones"_- Jenny  
"_In fact, he's remarkably fat"_ - Bombalurina  
"_He doesn't haunt pubs"_ - Jelly  
"_he has eight or nine clubs"_ – Bombalurina  
"_For he's the St. James Street cat!"_ – Jenny, Jelly and Bombalurina

"_He's the cat we all greet as we walk down the street"  
_"_In his coat of fastidious black"  
_"_No common-place mousers have such well cut trousers"_ - Jenny  
"_Or such an impeccable back_" - Jelly

"_In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is"  
_"_The name of this Brummell of cats_" – Jenny  
"_And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to"  
_"_By Bustopher Jones in white spats"_ - Jenny, Jelly and Bombalurina

All Toms:

"_In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is"  
_"_The name of this Brummell of cats"  
_"_And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to"  
_"_By Bustopher Jones in white spats"_

Bustopher Jones:

"_My visits are occasional to the senior educational  
__And it is against the rules  
__For any one cat to belong both to that  
__And the joint superior schools"_

"_When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry  
__At the Siamese or at the glutton  
__When I look full of gloom then  
__I've lunched at the tomb  
__On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton"_

Everyone:

"_In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is  
__The name of this Brummell of cats  
__And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to  
__By Bustopher Jones in white"  
__By Bustopher Jones in white"  
__By Bustopher Jones in white spats"_

Jenny:

"_So much in this way passes Bustopher's day  
__At one club or another he's found  
__It can be no surprise that under our eyes  
__He has grown unmistakably round"_

"_He's a twenty-five pounder"_ - Jenny

"_or I am a bounder"_ - Bustopher

"_And he's putting on weight every day" -_ Jenny

Bustopher Jones:

"_But I'm so well preserved because I've observed  
__All my life a routine and I'd say  
__I am still in my prime, I shall last out my time_

Jenny:

"_That's the word from this stoutest of cats"_

Everyone:

"_It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall  
__While Bustopher Jones wears white  
__Bustopher Jones wears white  
__Bustopher Jones wears white spats"_

**_-Cats-_**

"_Mungojerrie"_ - Mungo

"_and Rumpelteazer"_ - Teazer

"_We're a notorious couple of cats"_ - Both

"_As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians  
__Tight-rope walkers and acrobats"_ - Teazer

"_We have an extensive reputation  
__We make our home in Victoria Grove  
__This is merely our centre of operation" _- Mungo

"_For we are incurably given to rove"_ - Teazer

"_When the family assembles for Sunday dinner"_ - both

"_With their minds made up that they won't get thinner"_ - Teazer

" _On Argentine joint,"_ - Mungo

"_potatoes and greens  
__And the cook will appear from behind the scenes"_ - Teazer

"_And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,  
__"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!  
_"_For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"_ - Mungo

"_The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!"_ - Both

"_Was it Mungojerrie"_ - Mungo

"_or Rumpelteazer!"_ - Teazer

"_And most of the time they leave it at that"_ - Both

Both:

"_Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have a wonderful way of working together  
__And some of the time you would say it was luck  
__And some of the time you would say it was weather  
__We go through the house like a hurricane"_

" _And no sober person"_ - Mungo

"_could take his oath"_ - both

"_Was it Mungojerrie"_ - Mungo

"_or Rumpelteazer?"_ - Teazer

"_Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?"_ - Both

Both

"_And when you hear a dining room smash  
__Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash  
__Or down from the library there comes a loud ping  
__From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming  
__The family will say: "Now which was which cat?"_

"_It was Mungojerrie"_ – Mungo

"_and Rumpelteazer!"_ - Teazer

"_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"_ - Both

_**-Cats-**_

Munkustrap:

"_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time  
__He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession  
__He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme  
__A long while before Queen Victoria's accession"_

Tugger:

"_Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives  
__And more - I am tempted to say ninety-nine  
__And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives  
__And the village is proud of him in his decline."_

Munkustrap:

"_At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy  
__When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall  
__The Oldest Inhabitant croaks"_

Munkustrap and Tugger:

"_Well, of all things, can it be really?  
__Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!  
__My mind may be wandering, but I confess  
__I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_

Everyone:

"_Well, of all things, can it be really?  
__Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!  
__My mind may be wandering, but I confess  
__I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_

"_Well, of all things, can it be really?  
__Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!  
__My mind may be wandering, but I confess  
__I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_

"_Well, of all things, can it be really?  
__Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!"_

Old Deuteronomy:

"_My legs may be tottery, I must go slow  
__And be careful of Old Deuteronomy!"_

**_-Cats-_**

Munkustrap:

"_Jellicle Cats meet once a year  
__On the night we make the Jellicle Choice  
__And now that the Jellicle Leader is here,  
__Jellicle Cats can all rejoice!"_

"_Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles  
__Together with some account  
__Of the participation  
__Of the Pugs and the Poms, and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat"_

"_The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows,  
__Are proud and implacable, passionate foes;  
__It is always the same, wherever one goes  
__And the Pugs and the Poms, although most people say  
__That they do not like fighting. Yet, once in a way,  
__They now and again join into the fray  
__And they: "_

Everyone:

"_Bark Bark Bark Bark _

_Bark Bark Bark Bark"_

Munkustrap

"_Until you could hear them all over the park"_

"_Now on the occasion of which I shall speak  
__Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week  
__(And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke).  
__The big Police Dog was away from his beat -  
__I don't know the reason, but most people think  
__He slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink -  
__And no one at all was about on the street  
__When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet.  
__They did not advance, or exactly retreat,  
__But they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet,  
__And they:"_

Peke:

"_Bark"_

Pollicle:

"_Bark"_

Peke:

"_Bark"_

Pollicle:

"_Bark  
__Bark"_

Peke:

"_Bark"_

Pollicle:

"_Bark"_

Peke:

"_Bark"_

Munkustrap:

"_Until you could hear them all over the park"_

"_And they:"_

Pekes:

"_Bark"_

Pollicles:

"_Bark"_

Pekes:

"_Bark"_

Pollicles:

"_Bark  
__Bark"_

Pekes:

"_Bark"_

Pollicles:

"_Bark"_

Pekes:

"_Bark"_

Munkustrap:

"_Until you could hear them all over the park"  
_"_Now the Peke, although most people may say what they please,  
__Is no British Dog, but Heathen Chinese  
__And so all the Pekes, when they heard the uproar,  
__Some came to the window, some came to the door;  
__There was surely a dozen, more likely a score.  
__And together they started to grumble and wheeze  
__In their huffery-snuffery Heathen Chinese.  
__But a terrible din is what Pollicles like,  
__For your Pollicle Dog is a Doryorkshire tyke,"_

Pollicles:

"_There were dogs out of every nation  
__The Irish, the Welsh, and the Dane  
__The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmation  
__And even from China and Spain  
__From the poodle, the balmy Alstation  
__And the Basset who growls on the train"_

Munkustrap:

"_And to those that are frisky and frollicle  
__That my mean be perfectly plain"_

Pollicles:

"_That my name is Little Tom Pollicle  
__And you better not do it again!"_

Munkustrap :

"_And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters,  
__And ever dog-jack of them notable fighters;  
__and so they stepped out with their pipers in order,  
__Playing When the Blue Bonnets Came Over the Border  
__Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof,  
__But some from the balcony, some from the roof,  
__Joined in  
__To the din  
__With a:"_

Everyone:

"_Bark Bark Bark Bark  
__Bark Bark-"_

Demeter:

"_**MACAVITY!"**_

Everyone froze in their doings at the scream and their heads turned to a certain black and golden coloured queen. Her one arm was raised high into the air, she pointed to the top of a one of the biggest junk-pile. Her whole body shook with fear and immediately each and every Jellicle spun around, to stagger back. There he was.

Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime.

His ragged orange coat looked even worse than normally. The sparks that indicated his magic danced through it and his bright yellow eyes glowed maliciously. He gave an evil laugh, sending everyone scattering. Only one tom stood his ground.

A handsome silver tabby with black stripes. His silver eyes glowed in the moonlight while he stared up at Macavity. The rest of the Jellicles had gathered behind him. A black and white tom and an orange tabby in waistcoat crouched in front of Old Deuteronomy. "What do you want Mac", called the tabby up to the ginger tom. He felt a hand slide into one of his and glanced down. Demeter stood next to him. Her body still shook with her shivers but she stayed by his side bravely.

"This time? Only a little showdown with your brat of a Conjurer Munkustrap." Munkustrap's head shot to the left, where a small black tuxedo tom crouched. A year ago, at the last Jellicle Ball Mistoffelees had used his magic to take Old Deuteronomy back from Macavity. No surprise the evil cat held a grudge against him. Mistoffelees eyes were as wide as dinnerplates though and the dark blue shimmered in his fear. "I think not", answered Munkustrap after taking in the conjurer's panic. "Oh, but it wasn't a request Munkustrap."

Lightning shot forth from Macavity, hitting Munkustrap directly in the chest. The tabby gave a startled cry when he got flung back and into another junk pile. "Munkus!", screamed Demeter and rushed to his side. With a groan and some coughs the silver tabby pushed himself up, then hissed. He glanced down at his chest and grimaced. It was littered with singed fur and burn-marks.

Macavity laughed and aimed another attack, when a young voice cried out: "STOP!" Everyone looked at Mistoffelees, who'd risen up and glared at Macavity, although his tail-tip twitched like mad. "Enough! You want to fight me then fight ME!" Munkustrap felt how his eyes widened. He knew very well how scared Mistoffelees actually had to be.

Macavity grinned and leaped to the ground, taking position across the young conjurer. Everyone watched with baited breath how electricity started to crackle around both tom's hands. Mistoffelees' was a bright crystal-blue, Macavity's a dark yellow. The next second both thrust their arms forward and the energies clashed. The gathered cats could only watch in shock how both magical toms attacked each other again and again.

However, after the seventh clash, Munkustrap knew how this would end. Mistoffelees was far more exhausted than Macavity. Yet the young tuxedo thrust his arms forward once again and again his energy met Macavity's.

Only this time, the yellow lightning overpowered the blue one.

The black tom gave a startled cry and Munkustrap shot forward. He wasn't the Jellicle's Protector to sit by and watch a member of his family to get injured by his maniac of an older brother. His chest protested against the quick movement and he heard Demeter rush after him, but he simply ran on. The second he reached the black tom, their eyes met. He saw the panic in Mistoffelees eyes and slung his arms around the tuxedo, pulling him close. Then he spun, so his back faced Macavity. Mistoffelees' attack continued to be pushed back by the dark yellow energy and Munkustrap clenched his jaws, ready to take the hit.

He felt the combined energies exploding directly in front of his back, heard everyone cry his name and then everything faded to black.


	2. A different kind of Magic?

**Neither Cats nor Harry Potter belong to me. (as already said, if Harry Potter would be mine, Sirius and Remus would still be alive)**

**R&R please**

* * *

"Misto. Misto wake up."

The magical Mr Mistoffelees, or Misto how he preferred to be called, groaned when the voice cut through his tired mind and rolled over.

"Five more minutes Jenny", grumbled the young conjurer.

"Jenny's not here Misto. You need to wake up. We need your help", argued the voice. With a loud groan Misto pushed himself up and opened his eyes. He blinked for a while, then frowned. For some reason he lay in a real bed, his body covered by a night-blue blanket. "Finally. I've been trying to wake up for ten minutes. Munkus is freaking out enough as it is. I didn't want to tell him you wouldn't wake up." Misto turned his head, expecting to see the black and golden queen the voice belonged to, to give a cry and struggle away.

In front of the bed, looking quite worried crouched woman. She had short and spiky black hair with golden strands, creamy slightly tanned skin and deep amber eyes.

"Who are you?!", cried Misto. The female sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Misto it's me, Demeter."

"Sure and I'm a Pollicle", snorted the conjurer.

"You're not a Pollicle. But you're not a cat anymore either Misto. You turned human too."

Misto stared at the female confused, then realised something. His body felt wrong. He felt no tail and the wall he was backed off against was far colder than usual. Slowly he glanced down his arm, to scream. What he saw wasn't black fur, but soft human skin, a few shades lighter than the female's. "WHAT WITH THE EVERLASTING CAT!", cried the conjurer.

The next second the door to the room burst open and a third human rushed in. He was male and older than the female. His skin was around the female's shade. He had wild-looking chin-long black hair with silver streaks and bright silver eye. "Munkus?!", gasped Misto out.

"Who screamed?", asked the man back.

Misto's lips twitched. He did sound like the Jellicle Protector. "Misto saw his arms", answered the female that claimed to be Munkustrap's mate. Immediately the male relaxed his stand and sighed: "Thank the Everlasting Cat. I thought something else happened. Us turning human and waking up in this house is strange enough as it is."

"Munkus…Dem…is that really you?", asked Misto now. He had to be sure it was them. Both smiled at him sadly and nodded. The female took his hand and soothed: "It really is us Misto, don't worry."

He nodded and hugged himself. His body felt so wrong. "It feels wrong", whimpered the young conjurer. Misto might often act calm and aloof, but he was still counted as a kitten and it broke through now. Demeter moved to his side and hugged him. "Believe me Misto, we know", soothed Munkus and crouched down in front of him and Demeter. He took the young conjurer's hand and continued: "I know this has shaken you up, but we still need your help. You might now the most about this."

Misto looked up at Munkus, then took a shuddering breath and nodded. He was fighting back tears by now.

"Oh Misto if you need to cry you can", offered Demeter. Misto looked at both adults surprised, but they just smiled and Munkus added: "She's right Misto. Tugger and I practically did raise you and ever since having Jemima Demeter and I have gotten a lot better at reading kits. Sometimes…you just have to let it all out." That did it and Misto broke. He flung himself forward and started crying into Munkus shoulder. The man rubbed his back, muttering soothing words while he sat down on the bed as well. Demeter rubbed Misto's shoulders carefully and kissed his head. Despite his tears Misto smiled into Munkus' shoulder. He felt so protected right now, so loved, it was a nice feeling. _Mum and Dad do know how to make me feel better_, thought the young human, then jerked and leaped up. Had he just thought…

"Misto what's wrong?", asked Demeter. Munkustrap watched him carefully, his head tilted and eyes narrowed in thought. "It happened to you too, huh?", asked the man finally. Now it was Misto who tilted his head confused. "Whatever the reason for these forms are", explained Munkus and gestured down at himself. "It appears they came with a whole set of relations and maybe more. Before you woke up Demeter and I both caught ourselves at thinking of you as…our own child."

He said the last part in an uncertain voice, obviously not sure how Misto would react to it. Misto gasped surprised at this confession. "What did you think dear?", asked Demeter, then blinked surprised. Warmth spread through Misto at the word dear and he couldn't keep a small smile of his face. "I…thought of you…you two as my…parents", admitted the young human finally. He looked at both, to find the two adults look uncertain, but then both smiled slowly and Munkustrap got up and pulled Misto against him carefully.

"Don't be ashamed for it", soothed the man and combed Misto's hair with his fingers. "Remember, we feel similar for you now."

"I know", mumbled Misto and continued: "But it still feels kinda strange."

Another pair of arms wrapped around him and Demeter stated: "Well, till we find a way to reverse whatever happened…I can't say I mind this kind of relationship." "Me neither", answered both males in unison, getting all three of them to laugh.

Finally they pulled apart and Munkus offered: "Change your clothes Misto, alright? Demeter and I will wait downstairs for you."

Misto nodded and the two adults left the room. Without thinking Misto walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. He blinked. How had he known where to go? This was just getting stranger and stranger. Shaking his head Misto lunged into the drawer and tried not to think. It worked quite well. Again his body acted more or less on its own and he pulled out the clothes he needed. Then he turned around and walked through another door. Surprised he found himself in a bathroom and thought; _How with the Everlasting Cat do I know where those things are? I shouldn't know! This is so confusing._ With a sigh Misto shook the thoughts off. He'd discuss this out with Munkus and Demeter soon enough. The young human took of his pyjamas. _How in the world did I get those anyway?_ And pulled on his new clothes.

He wasn't even surprised anymore when he had not one problem with putting them on and just shook his head in disbelieve. A thought came to him when he was about to leave for downstairs. How did he even look as a human, and how old was he. Munkustrap looked like he was in his late twenties and Demeter in her mid-twenties. Misto himself felt quite young and was certainly much smaller than the two adults. So, making a decision, he turned around and walked to where he knew the mirror was. He kept his gaze on the ground, but when he stopped in front of the mirror, he looked up. A gasp escaped him.

He couldn't be older than ten or eleven. His hair was still from the same deep black his fur used to be and it was about as short as Demeter's, if a little less unruly. His eyes had remained in their dark-blue colour as well. He smirked a little. He did look a little young to wear what he wore. He wore a pure-white shirt and black jeans as well as black sneakers. How he knew he looked too grown up for an, apparently he knew his age too, eleven years old, he like his look. It reminded him of how he used to look as a tom.

With a sad sigh he remembered the Junkyard and wondered how they were doing without him and the other two. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. They'd only get him depressed. Misto walked out of the bathroom and, what was obviously, his room, to walk into a hallway. Looking it up and down, he managed to name the room behind every door. The one the farthest away from the stairs was, apparently, a library, to one right across was a second and bigger bathroom. It had a direct connection to Munkustrap's and Demeter's room, which was right across Misto's own room.

He shook his head again and proceeded to walk down the stairs. The moment he was downstairs, he smelled something and his stomach growled. "Pancakes", muttered the boy and walked to where he knew the kitchen was. It was a big room that had no real separation from the dining-room except for the tile-floor turning to parquet. Munkus leaned against a counter and watched Demeter working over the stove.

"It feels so weird to know what I'm doing while I actually have no idea how I'm doing this", stated the woman at the moment. Munkus gave a chuckle and answered: "I hear you, Love."

"Well, it smells good, that's for certain", cut Misto in, deciding to announce his arrival. Both adults looked up at him and smiled. "Calmed down?", asked Munkus, concern flickering through his silver eyes while Demeter returned her attention to the stove. Misto shrugged and answered: "More or less." He watched how Demeter poured new Pancake-dough into a frying pan and stated: "Somehow I think a cat shouldn't eat that."

"Oh no! A cat definitely shouldn't eat that", agreed Munkus and grimaced. "You ate it once?", asked Demeter with a laugh. Misto stared surprised and Munkus grunted: "My owners youngest daughter thought it to be funny to feed me with those. Ugh, that was a painful visit to the vet." The other two burst out laughing, gaining a snarl from Munkus. Demeter suddenly purred. Both stared at her and she laughed.

"What, I thought if Munkus can still snarl, we might still be able to do other things we could do as cats."

"Well, I can't use my magic like I used to anymore. It's still there but…different", stated Misto. Both adult raised their eyebrows, then Munkus offered: "We can experiment more after breakfast, wouldn't you agree." "Sure thing dad", answered Misto, to freeze. Munkus froze too, before he chuckled and stated: "It will take a while till I'm used to that." "Not only you", muttered Misto.

"Well, I'm done so if you help me set the table we can eat", cut Demeter in. Both males nodded and helped her out. Like with most things he'd done today, Misto instinctively knew how to do what, though he had no idea what he was actually doing. It seemed it was the same for Munkus and Demeter. "Well, enjoy", said Demeter.

Misto carefully cut off a bit of the pancake on his plate and tentatively popped it into his mouth. He chewed and his eyes went wide. "This is great!",, exclaimed the conjurer and started eating faster. He heard chuckled from both adults, who remained with their slow pace in eating.

After a while Demeter asked: "Misto…don't you think you've had enough. That's the ninth pancake."

The eleven year old froze surprised. He hadn't realised that.

"Let him eat", argued Munkus back. Both looked at him confused. He looked up at her from whatever he'd been reading while eating and continued: "Whatever happened to us happened right after Misto's battle against Mac, Love. I might not know much about magic, but I'm pretty sure it's the reason behind his appetite." Demeter pursed her lips for a second, then nodded and said: "I guess you're right. Don't let me stop you sweetheart." She winked at Misto at the last word before returning to her own breakfast.

Misto looked back and forth between the two adults he'd believed to know so well in the tribe. And yet here they were, two of the most serious young adults the Jellicles had and they laughed and talked about nothing important while having breakfast. It was weird, but a nice kind of weird, like the feeling he got from thinking of the two of them as his parents. Misto's musings were interrupted when his stomach growled a little and he returned his attention to the pancakes.

After breakfast was finally finished, Demeter asked: "What have you been reading there anyhow?"

Misto looked over to Munkus, who shuffled through the papers he'd read. "Well, it seems were here completely legally." "Huh?", asked the other two. "These", explained the man and gestured to the papers. "Are birth-certificates, diplomas even criminal records, and they are ours. It's like we were…always there." Misto's eyes went wide once again and he gasped: "Honestly?"

"Honestly. Here, that's yours." He cleared his throat and read: "Your name is Misto Jellicle, ironic if you ask me. Height: 21 inches, Weight: 8 pounds. You were born on the 13 April 1980 in Ramsgate, Kent. You mother is Demeter Aeva. Her given name, before apparently marrying me, was May and now we're all called Jellicle."

"That is ironic", agreed Demeter and muttered: "Aeva May used to my owner."

"I'm registered on here as Munkus Jellicle. Then we have two signatures and that was it."

"Wow", breathed Misto and moved so he could look at the certificate. "I know Macavity and I are powerful, but we can't have done that all alone, can we?" Both adults raised an eyebrow and answered: "Just an idea, but you have to agree Macavity and I are both powerful with magic. That simple explosion of raw magical power could've turned us into humans, but all those details and the knowledge we seem to have…no, someone would've needed to keep complete control over the magic to make this possible. And even Macacity doesn't have that much control."

Both adults nodded in understanding, then Demeter asked: "What else is there?"

"Well, here, this one says that the two of us are owning quite the successful dance-studio. People from all over England and even Britain are coming there to learn all kinds of dancin. From ballroom-dancing, over ballet to hip-hop and more."

" I'm quite sure that means we can still dance like we used to", guessed Misto.

"We have a small dance-studio of our own in the basement", stated Demeter with a shrug.

"Farther…Misto you seem to be quite the smart student. Almost always top-grades and leading part in the school-choir." Misto blinked, then grinned happily. So he could still dance and sing, this kept becoming bearable. "Demeter and I both have our driver's license and a few other licenses I haven't been able to check yet." Munkus shrugged and gathered the papers together. "There is one file I haven't been able to open. I don't know why, I guess we'll see with time."

"So, what do we do now?", asked Misto.

"Explore the house", answered both adults in unison. "We might instinctively know what is where, but it'll still be better when we know the house really." Misto nodded in understanding and together the three of them walked off. The house was quite impressive.

It had a beautiful garden and a backyard as big as the main-clearing of the Junkyard. In the basement, besides the dance-studio was another room none of them had managed to enter yet. On the first floor were the kitchen and dining room, as well as a study and a living room. And upstairs were the two bath- and bedrooms and the library. It was around noon and the three of them lounged in the living room and talked about whatever came to mind. Suddenly a brown flash rushed through the window.

All three jumped up, to gape.

An owl circled around at the ceiling, then it dropped a letter and disappeared again. Demeter backed off from the letter, pulling Misto behind her. Not that the boy minded it. He'd gotten quite used to thinking of Demeter and Munkus as his parents already. Munkus inched closer to the letter carefully and picked it up. It was yellowish paper and looked quite thick. The man frowned, then stated: "It's for Misto."

"What?!", exclaimed the other two.

"Yes. There it stands. "Mr Misto Jellicle, Living Room Couch, Grange Road, Ramsgate, Kent. Can't get much more detailed than that."

He held the letter out to Misto, who took it gingerly. He opened it slowly and pulled out the letter. After a while he was through it, his eyes wider than they'd been today yet. He re-read the letter and Demeter asked: "Well?" "This…that…how…what?", managed Misto to splutter out before he handed it to Munkus to read it out loud.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Jellicle,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress"_

"This has got to be a joke", stated Demeter flatly.

Misto nodded and stated: "I'm a conjurer, not an actual wizard."

And then, as if the word wizard had been the keyword information rushed through the boy's brain. He gave a startled cry and held his head. Two gasps sounded through the air and he looked up. Munkus and Demeter held their heads as well. For a while no one moved while information continued to be poured into their brains, yet it was finally too much and Misto welcomed the soothing numbness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"…time."

"But he's been out for almost 24 hours now. I'm worried."

"As am I Love, but he is younger than us after all. Besides, I doubt he was fully recovered from his battle with Macavity already."

"I suppose so, but…"

"Love, go to sleep. I'll stay here. You've been awake ever since we woke up."

"You too."

"Not true, remember, I fell asleep over the files."

"Suppose so, alright."

_What was that about?,_ wondered Misto while he fought against the darkness surrounding him. In a flash it cleared and he shot up in his bed. Two hands took a gentle hold on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "Slowly Misto. You were out for quite a while", came Munkus' soothing voice. Misto looked up at the man. His silver eyes glowed in the darkened room and he had a soft smile on his face.

"What happened?", groaned Misto when his head started to spin.

"Give it a few minutes. It'll come back to you." Misto looked up at the man that was somehow his father and somehow now, but took the advice and took a deep breath. "I'll get you something to eat, okay?" Misto nodded and he heard how the door closed softly after Munkus. He frowned in confusion. What with the Everlasting cat had happened to have him black out?

Suddenly it came back to him and he sat up again.

The letter, the headache, the sudden rush of information. Confused he searched through his mind and found that he now had a basic knowledge of how this magic worked, that hidden in a wall in the library were magic books, that Hogwarts really did teach young witches and wizards and that Munkus and Demeter apparently were wizard and witch by themselves.

"In those files and rooms we couldn't open has to be something connected to this Wizarding World then", mused Misto to himself. "True", answered Munkus' voice and he reappeared in the room, carrying a tray. He set it down on Misto's lap and he looked at it. It was a bowl of fruits, a glass of orange juice and two slices of bread with ham and cheese. "Demeter had this already prepared in the fridge", explained Munkus.

Misto nodded and, while picking up a slice of bread, asked: "So, you and Dem are magical too now?"

At this the other chuckled and answered: "It appears so. We had to take in a lot more information than you, considering to make this believable we need to know more than you. In theory Demeter and I know all we need to know. When you are at Hogwarts we'll have time to put it to practise. At least I believe you will want to go." Misto nodded, not about to speak with his mouth full. "Good. We'll take you Diagon Alley tomorrow then so we can buy everything. Also an owl, if we want to keep contact it will be the easiest that way."

Misto nodded again, then asked: "How's Dem adapting to all of this?"

Munkus frowned and answered: "She's…freaked out, that definitely, but I have the feeling she'll come around. Although once we know how to get along we won't use much magic. Everything I saw till now makes it seem like we rather live in the normal world and…to be quite honest I'm glad about that."

"Oh me too", laughed Misto. "Being human is weird enough. Now this new magic takes the cake. Nothing else, please." Munkus laughed and the two continued to chat while Misto ate. Once he was done a yawn escaped him and Munkus offered: "Go sleep some more. It's already late and you finally need to recover fully." "Says the Jellicle Protector that went to fight Macavity three days after his from a Pollicle broken arm healed", muttered Misto tiredly, but lay back down. "Touché", chuckled the man and stood up.

"Munk?"

Misto glanced away when the many turned to look at him. He felt ridiculous asking this. "Yes Misto?"

"C-c-could you…sing something?" A blush covered Misto's cheeks and he kept his gaze locked on the wall, but then he felt Munkus sit back down on the matress and the man's arms wrapped around him. He was pulled halfway on Munkus' lap and the man soothed: "You don't have to be nervous or embarrassed by asking this Misto." Misto nodded and snuggled against Munkus chest. The man started to hum, before he broke into a song he'd once heard him sing to Jemima.

_Come stop your crying  
__It will be alright  
__Just take my hand  
__Hold it tight  
__I will protect you  
__From all around you  
__I will be here  
__Don't you cry_

_For one so small  
__You seem so strong  
__My arms will hold you  
__Keep you safe and warm  
__This bond between us  
__Can't be broken  
__I will be here  
__Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more  
__You'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be here in my heart  
__Always_

_Why can't they understand  
__The way we feel  
__They just don't trust  
__What they can't explain  
__I know we're different  
__But deep inside us  
__We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them  
__'Cause what do they know?  
__We need each other  
__To have, to hold  
__They'll see in time  
__I know _

_When destiny calls you  
__You must be strong  
__I may not be with you  
__But you've got to hold on  
__They'll see in time  
__I know  
__We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
B__elieve me  
__You'll be in my heart  
__I'll be there from this day on  
__Now and forever more  
__Oh, you'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be here in my heart _

_Always  
__Always, I'll be with you  
__I'll be there for you always _

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder  
__Just look over your shoulder  
__Just look over your shoulder _

_I'll be there always_

Misto felt himself drifting off to sleep at the last note, but still felt Munkus tucking him back in and kissing his forehead. "Love you dad", mumbled the boy sleepily. A soft chuckle reached him and the last thing he heard was: "Love you too Misto."

It had certainly been a long while since Misto had slept that great the last time. When he woke up the next day the light of the rising sun shone into his room and he gave a great yawn and stretched. The next second excitement rushed through him. They'd be going to Diagon Alley today to buy everything Misto would need to go to Hogwarts.

Quickly the boy leaped out of his bed, chose new clothes and rushed into his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair without even realising he did it. He did realise though that doing things he had no idea about bothered him less than the day before. After putting on the new clothes, which were a fresh version of what he wore the day before, he skipped out of the room and down the stairs. It really did feel kind of nice to be a part of a family like this. When he came into the kitchen Demeter stood in front of the stove already and Munkus sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning", greeted Misto cheerfully. Both looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning to you too Misto. You look quite excited", said Munkus and folded up the newspaper. Misto, while sitting down as well, noted happily that Munkus wore something similar to him. "I am excited", admitted the boy.

"Well, then eat up and we can leave", laughed Demeter and placed a plate with ham and eggs in front of him. He smiled up at her in thanks. Demeter smiled back at him, then sat down on Munkus' lap, laying her head on his shoulder. After breakfast all three got up and ready. Demeter, who wore pale-blue jeans and a golden-white-and-black spotted T-Shirt, had gotten herself a bag and both of the adults shrugged into vests. Misto himself didn't, but picked it up and followed the two adults outside.

"So, how do we get to London?", asked Misto, remembering that Diagon Alley was there.

"Train", answered both adults.

"I thought we have a car?"

"Well yes", answered Munkustrap and to Misto he sounded a little nervous. "But I'm still not so certain about driving one. It may work like anything else but…" He trailed off and frowned. Misto nodded in understanding and followed the two adults to through the streets.

"This looks so strange from up here", muttered Demeter after a while, drawing laughs from both males. "It is different", agreed Munkustrap. Misto looked around eagerly. It was quite impressive. Also, many things about humans that had confused him before made quite much sense now. About a block from the railway-station a man suddenly ran up to them and started talking to Munkus.

"Go ahead", muttered the black haired man.

Demeter and Misto walked a few meters away, but turned to watch what was happening. The strange man still talked, yet something shocking happened. Munkus bright silver eyes suddenly became a little duller, as if his sight faded and then he responded to the man. They talked for a while, then the man nodded and rushed off. The second he was gone Munkus blinked and shook his head.

"This was weird", stated he while walking up to Misto and Demeter.

"What happened? Your eyes turned dull", asked the woman.

Munkus shrugged and answered: "It was strange. I just…I just acted. I really didn't think. It seems this man's daughter has a course in our dance-studio and needed to cancel her next training." He shrugged again. "That is weird…and worrying", agreed Demeter. "Worrying?", asked Misto. "Sooner or later someone might notice our eyes dulling if such a thing happens more often", explained the female, nervously twirling her spiky hair around her finger.

Munkus placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. Misto turned his head away and pretended to gag, grinning inwardly. Honestly, he didn't mind them doing it. Cats were affectionate creatures by nature, if one had their trust that was. So honestly, he could think of worse ways to show affection. Yet something told him to act like he did. Good thing he did too. A few meters away he spotted a group of boys who gagged at the display of affection as well.

"Misto", chided Demeter with a smirk.

"Sorry mom", answered the boy with a cheeky grin. The two adults simply shook their heads. Finally they reached the ailway-station and, to everyone's relief, the train just arrived. They got in and sat down. Misto himself looked out of the window in awe. He'd never been in a train before, at least a moving one. Skimble had once taken all kittens to his station, but that was quite some time in the past already.

To Misto's great surprise, he'd actually fallen asleep during the ride, gaining him a grin of mirth from Munkus, to which Demeter whacked his arm. "At least not the head again", heard Misto the man mutter and burst out laughing. Obviously _the_ dream-couple of the Junkyard had their quarrels often enough as well. Misto was still snickering to himself when they left the station and started walking through London.

A strange tugging sensation hit the boy and confused he asked: "Do you feel that to?"

Demeter nodded and Munkus sighed: "I fear it's the part of us that remained a cat."

"So our hearts? Ww might loo and act like humans, but at heart we're still Jellicles", asked Demeter. Munkus nodded and turned his head. He stared to the east and murmured: "I can only guess, but I think our hearts try to pull us home." "We can't go back to the Junkyard though, not like this", argued Demeter and looked down at herself. "No, that we can't. We have no idea if we would still understand what the others say, let alone could make them believe us", agreed Munkus.

Misto gave a soft whimper, to be pulled against Demeter. "I miss Vic", whispered the boy. His older sister had to be worried sick.

"Oh sweetheart, we miss our siblings too", cooed Demeter softly.

Misto glanced up at Munkus, who gave a pained smile and chuckled: "Yes, I do miss Tugger as well."

He ruffled Misto's hear, then took a deep breath to compose himself. "Ready again?" Demeter and Misto locked eyes for a moment, then boht nodded and parted. Yet Misto continued holding Demeter's hand. He needed an assurance that he wasn't alone in this. Demeter, as if hearing his thoughts, squeezed his hand a little and smiled at him. Misto smiled back, then Munkus called: "There we are." Misto looked up.

They stood in front of a shabby looking old pub. The Leaky Cauldron. If you wanted to enter Diagon Alley from London, you had to go through there. As far as Misto knew some spells made it more or less invisible to normal people. _Muggles_, reminded Misto himself and scoffed internally.

To him humans were humans, dogs were dogs, cats were cats and Jellicles were Jellicles.

Such separation within a race was despisable to him. Each and every cat was always welcome with the Jellicle cats and the other way around. Peeks and Pollicles could get along too if they wanted. But that witches and wizards thought of themselves as something better than normal humankind, which easily outnumbered them. And if they set their mind to it, normal humans could easily cause the magical people to vanish. They had better weapons. Even one of the best wizards would have trouble with a machine gun. If they didn't spot the gunner soon enough to hit him with a spell, they were dead. "What's wrong Misto?" Misto gave a start and looked up. Munkus and Demeter looked at him worriedly and with a small smirk he told them what he'd thought about. Once he was done both laughed and Munkus ruffled his hair again.

Misto almost purred. He really liked that gesture of affection.

"We think the same dear", answered Demeter. Then she smirked and added: "But around other wizards you should keep those thoughts to yourself."

Misto nodded and finally the small family entered the Leaky Cauldron. Inside it was dark and just as shabby as outside. Only a few people where there yet, but the barkeeper looked up from his work. His eyes locked on Misto and he asked: "First time Hogwarts Shopping?" Misto stared at the man. He was old, quite bald and somehow resembled a toothless walnut.

"Indeed", answered Munkus. His tone, though reserved, remained calm and friendly. It reminded Misto of the tone he used when he tried to keep his cool during rehearsing the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles.

"Through that door, you know the trick I s'pose?"

Munkus nodded and said his thanks before leading the other two through the door. "Trick?", asked Misto while he stared at the brick wall in front of them confused. Munkus smirked at him, then pulled something out of his vest. Surprised Misto saw that it was a smooth black stick. "Is that…" "A wand", answered Munkus. "We found them in our drawers yesterday", explained Demeter and her eyes strayed to her own vest. Misto nodded in understanding and watched how Munkus tapped a few bricks with the wand.

"How do you know which one to tap?", asked the boy. Munkus shrugged and answered: "I don't know, I just do."

Then he stepped back and put the wand away again. A gasp escaped Misto when the bricks started moving, opening to an archway. And through it Misto saw the most impressive Alley he'd ever visited. And being a cat he'd visited a lot of them. "Well, let's go", said Demeter and walked on. Misto looked around in awe, wishing to have at least eight more eyes. "Whoa", he heard a kid gasp. "That's the new Nimbus 2000. It's the fastest broom there is."

While a little information about brooms rushed through Misto's mind, he thought; _Brooms, honestly? Aren't wands, coats, owls and cauldrons cliché enough?_ "Cliché, isn't it", whispered Demeter into his ear. Misto laughed and answered: "You have no idea." "Now what's so funny?", asked Munkus and looked at them both. The two shared a glance, then shook their heads with grins. Munkus only raised an eyebrow, then smirked and walked on. Misto looked at Demeter, who looked quite nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate it when he smirks like that", answered Demeter while they continued following Munkus through the Alley. "That means he's planning something I won't look forward to."

"Really? For me his smirk looked just normal."

Demeter rolled her eyes and smiled. "Knowing him as well as I do, and especially his own little quirks, helps me see differences in his smirks. Believe me, you find them when you know what to look for. And I'm not looking forward to whatever I'm going to face later today." Misto stared at the woman that was his mother right now. Sure, she was Munkus mate, or wife right now, but he'd never thought that there were differences in the former tabby's smirks. Misto nodded, then turned back to Munkus and asked: "Where are we going anyhow?"

Munkus looked back at them and answered: "Gringotts. It appears we have a vault with quite the amount of money there." _Gringotts?,_ wondered Misto, then the information came. _Ah, Wizarding Bank, got it._ They soon stopped in front of an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building. "That is it?", asked Misto, awed at the money only a small part of the marble there must have cost.

Munkus nodded and muttered: "We should stay close together. If we can trust those memories we gained goblins are not creatures to be necessarily trusted."

"Why do Goblins runt his bank anyhow?", asked Misto. He watched how Demeter's eyes dulled slightly before they cleared and she answered: "I think because it was founded Gringott, a goblin." Misto nodded in understanding, then Demeter started to move. Her formerly free hand was closed tightly around Munkus', but her face betrayed nothing of her obvious nervousness. Misto himself did his best to look anything but nervous, which got easy when they had finally entered.

The bank looked even more royal than Bustopher Jones' human home, which belonged to a lord he believed.

He read the warning on the doors interested.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

"Somehow I think trying to steal from here would even be impossible for Macavity", muttered Misto to the other two. Both just nodded, then Munkus pulled them up to a counter. A goblin sat there, checking through what looked like sapphires to Misto.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to withdraw something from the family vault", answered Munkus. Again his voice had changed slightly. To Misto it was a mystery how the man didn't get confused with the many different tones he could use. Right now he sounded perfectly polite, even warm, though a little hostile.

The goblin seemed to be impressed by it as well, because he looked at Munkus for a second, before he asked: "I will need the name of the family and the key sir."

"Of course", answered Munkus. "The name is Jellicle. As for the key…Love?" He turned to Demeter. Misto looked up at the woman. She gave him an apologetic smile and pulled her hand from his. Then, to Misto's surprise, she pulled out a necklace from underneath her T-Shirt. On it hung a small silver key. She pulled the key off and handed it to Munkus, who in turn handed it to the goblin.

"Not the safest place to keep a vault-key", stated the goblin while checking it.

"One where you can't lose it to easily though", argued Munkus back, his tone challenging the goblin to argue back and still somehow he managed to stay a little polite. Misto shook his head. This one he could at least understand, but it was still weird. He figured that Munkus learned using this voice when facing Macavity.

"All seems to be in order", said the goblin suddenly and handed the key back. "Gornuk will lead you." He gestured left and Misto jerked in surprise when he found a goblin standing next to him. Gornuk's eyes shone with mirth at Misto's reaction, but turned around and said: "Follow me."

Misto hesitated, but then felt Munkus hand on his shoulder and started to move. Demeter took his hand again and so the three of them followed Gornuk through another door, to come to something that looks like a mine-car. Misto gulped, but climbed into it. Munkus saw on his right and Demeter on his left. He nervously held onto Munkus arm, who had his hand placed on Misto's knee to spend comfort.

"It's okay", whispered Demeter to him, silent enough so the goblin wouldn't hear her. "What freaks you out so much?"

"I-I'm not sure", muttered Misto.

"It's overwhelming to you, isn't it?", asked Munkus suddenly. Misto looked up into the Jellicle Protector's, his father's, silver eyes and nodded mutely. It was all so much to take in and it would just get more. "Why aren't you guys freaked out as much as I am."

"Because we've seen and lived through so much more than you already sweetheart", answered Demeter. "Believe me, we're freaked out too, we just know how to handle it." Misto nodded, but refrained from asking what they had seen and lived through. He had a fairly good idea what the worst was. There was a time when Macavity had managed to capture Demeter and Munkus. No one had ever confirmed or denied it, but apparently Macavity had raped Demeter right in front of Munkustrap, who'd been held back and forced to watch and listen by quite the number of henchcats.

Suddenly the cart stopped and Gornuk stepped out. The family followed and he asked: "Light please." Munkus handed it to the goblin, who took it and walked up to a vault. There he stopped and placed the light down. "Key please." He was handed that as well and proceeded to open the door to the vault. Misto felt his eyes widen at the amount of wizard money he saw. Munkus stepped forward now and started gathering up some of everything.

_Galleons, Sickles and Knuts_, thought Misto while shifting through the new information in his mind. _17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, that means there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. What happened to the good old 100 principle Pounds and other currencies have?_ He snapped out of his thoughts when Demeter tugged him back into the cart. Munkus sat down next to them again and handed the money to Demeter, who put it into her bag. Gornuk started the cart and sooner than Misto had thought they were back out on the street. There they waited for Demeter to put the key back onto her necklace.

They bought everything Misto would need for Hogwarts and soon only his wand and the owl they wanted to buy were missing. By now the boy had a massive headache from all the new information he'd received through magic that put them into this. "We're almost done Misto", encouraged Mukus. Misto nodded tiredly and followed his parents into an old shop.

"Ah, our shape-shifter guests." All three of them shot up at the sudden voice, then Misto saw him. An old, white haired wizard stood in front of them. "Now tell me you three, how is being human after not being one for all your lives?"

This made Misto and Demeter tumble backwards while Munkus snarled slightly and asked: "How do you know."

"I know, because I know", answered the man in a friendly way. "After all, two of my wands can't disappear just like that out of my shop, now can they? It appears though that you get along quite nicely, so let's just get the young wizard here his wand, shall we." He turned around and practically skipped away.

"Munkus?", asked Demeter. Misto heard how freaked out she was. "I have no idea what just happened", stated the man and shrugged his shoulders. That was when the man, Misto guessed he was Mr Ollivander , came back, some boxes in his arms. He put them on a table and looked at Misto.

"Come closer. We have to find the right wand for you." Misto looked at the two adults, scared out of his mind, but Munkus only nodded. So the boy took a deep breath and walked up to Ollivander. The old man handed him a wand and said: "Give it a flick." He did just that and a lightning shot out of the tip, incarnating a lamp. Misto jumped and practically thrust the wand back into Ollivander's hands. "Definitely not that one", he said with a professionalism that made Misto wonder if this happened more often than not. He tried a few more wands, before he finally held one that sent a warm feeling through his arm. He gave it a flick and familiar crystal-blue sparks shot out, raining to the ground. "There, perfect. That is a 11 inch Mahogany wand with a Hippogriff-feather core. A rather rare core I might say. And the perfect combination of the two behind you."

Misto turned around confused, to find Munkus and Demeter looking quite lost as well. "Pardon us?", asked Munkus.

"Take out your wands." Both followed and Ollivander first took Munkus and held it against the light. "Ah yes, 11 ½ inch Mahogany wand with Dragon heartstring core and the other", he handed Munkus' back and took Demeter's, "10 ½ inches Cherry wand with Hippogriff-feather core." Understanding appeared on both adult's faces and Misto had to repeat the old man's words in his head before he understood it as well. In the end they paid seven Galleons for the wand and left the shop.

"I think that was the weirdest that happened today", stated Misto after the door had closed after them.

"I quite agree", said Munkus, then shook his head and said: "Let's buy this owl and then we can go back home."

"Finally", groaned Demeter and rubbed her temples. "My head starts to feel like it's about to explode."

"Not just yours", muttered both males while they journeyed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. When they walked in, all of them winced. The screeches from some owls in this shop were quite high. "You choose one Misto. It's going to be yours after all", offered Demeter. Misto looked up at her and Munkus, who had his arms around the woman, then smiled in thanks and started looking around.

The owls looked all quite interesting, but none caught his eye. He was about to give up, when he saw it. In a cage on the counter crouched a black owl, white feathers speckled over its body. It did look quite sad though. "Excuse me?", asked Misto. One of the workers turned to look at him and he pointed at the owl. "What's wrong with this one?"

The worked frowned sadly and explained: "Well, this is supposed to be a Snowy Owl, but because he was born with mainly black feathers and white speckles, instead of the other way around, he is quite shunned by the other owls and no one was interested in buying him yet." Misto felt horror spreading through him. This story was way too familiar to him, because it matched his own. His birth-mother, who'd been as white as Victoria, had shunned him too. His father, at least that was what his mother said, had been a pale-brown tabby and while all of the others used to be either white or brown Misto himself had gotten born as a black tuxedo kitten with three white paws. That and his early developing magic had finally gotten his mother to abandon him in an alley. A week later Tugger and Munkus had found him and taken him to the Junkyard and a month after that Vic had appeared. A Pollicle had murdered the rest of their family.

Misto shook himself out of his thoughts and scanned the owl again, before nodding and turning to Munkus and Demeter.

"Can we buy that one?" He pointed to the black Snowy Owl. Both adults looked at the owl, then nodded and walked forward.

"Really, you're gonna buy that poor lad?", asked the worker, an elated smile on his face. It was obvious he'd hoped since long someone would buy the owl.

"Poor lad?", asked Munkus. The worker told them the same story he'd told Misto and Demeter stared at Misto, her eyes glowing with sorrow. Now both knew why Misto had chosen that owl. It reminded him of himself. The worker handed Misto the cage and said: "There you go lad. Take good care of him."

"I will, I promise", answered Misto full-heartedly. The man nodded and the moment they stepped outside Munkus said: "You did the right thing Misto. Now, how do you wish to call him."

Misto thought for a minute, then a name came to mind. His own before becoming the Magical Mr Mistoffelees.

"Quaxo. He'll be called Quaxo."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Neither Harry Potter nor Cats belongs to my, sadly.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks of summer Misto mostly read the books they'd bought for his first year in Hogwarts, danced and sung, or played with Quaxo. The owl was as shy and scared as he used to be and the boy was determined to make sure Quaxo got to feel as much friendship and love as he'd gotten with the Jellicles. So while Misto was locked up in his room with his owl and books Munkus and Demeter were in the, now, open room in the basement.

It was a simple room with a long table and back as well as a small free area. Down there the two went through the books of the library and tried out one spell after the other. Already having theoretical knowledge of things through the memories helped them along quite nicely, yet Misto saw easily in which directions they excelled.

Munkus main-talents seemed to be Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions and, much to everyone's shock, the Dark Arts themselves. The man himself had only sighed and said: "It was to be expected with Mac being my brother."

Demeter on her side was quite the master when it came to Charms and Transfiguration.

Misto himself had no idea what he would be good at, but Munkus told him: "You'll find out at Hogwarts, don't worry so much. Besides, if we get the hang of it, I'm sure the original conjuring cat, the great and magical Mr Mistoffelees will do perfectly well." That had sent Misto into laughter, which had only increased when Munkus had suddenly leaped at him to tickle him. Demeter, having decided this was quite the bonding moment, had taken a few pictures of it. The next few days she'd carried the camera with her everywhere, taking lots of shots from Munkus and Misto in the funniest and most embarrassing situations. After a week the two males had turned it around though and snatched the camera away, before taking turns in taking shots of her too. It was one of the greatest summers Misto had ever had.

The only thing he still missed dearly was the rest of the tribe. Vic's worry about him, Coricopat and Tantomile, who he used to hang out with the most, even Tugger and his Fan-Club, no matter if their squeals and cries hurt his ears. He also missed Jenny and Jelly. The two made the greatest fish-pastries around and were great to talk to. Skimble made incredible tea and like Asparagus had the greatest stories to tell.

Fact, Misto missed them all dearly and he was certain it wouldn't get better anytime soon. Everytime he met someone new, he instinctively compared them to the Jellciles.

Right now though, he was checking his packed trunk for one last time before they would leave for Kings Cross Station so Misto could board the Hogwarts Express. Quaxo, confined into his cage, hooted happily, apparently quite eager to get to Hogwarts. Misto smiled to himself. The owl was so much happier after a summer with him and his family. It was just like he himself used to be. He was just closing his trunk again when the door to his room opened and Demeter's voice called: "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah Mum?", asked Misto and turned to look at his parents. None of them minded their new relationship anymore. To be honest, it felt quite natural by now, and pretty nice. Sure, Jenny and Skimble had done their best to be good surrogate parents to him, but he'd always felt closer with Munkustrap and Tugger and now having one of the brothers as his father figure was…he couldn't describe it.

Now both of his parents walked in, Munkus obviously hiding something behind his back. The two kneed down where he crouched in front of his trunk and Munkus asked: "Close your eyes and stretch your arms." Rolling his eyes Misto followed the request and felt how something was placed into his arms. "Open up." He opened his eyes, to gasp. A bound book lay there. He opened it carefully, tears springing into his eyes. It was a photo album full of the pictures they'd taken over the whole summer.

"We found the developing solution that would make the pictures move in one of the books but…we thought it'd be more personal this way", explained Demeter slowly. Misto closed the album and placed it down before he flung himself at the two adults, hugging them tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", cried the eleven year old. He was hugged back as tightly and Demeter cried: "Everlasting Cat! Misto I'll miss you so much." Munkus only tightened his hold on him, pressing Misto against his chest, which told Misto more than any words the man could've spoken words.

"I'll miss you two too, so much", whispered the boy back.

The family sat together like this for a while, then they finally pulled apart and Munkus checked the time. "We better get going or we'll be late."

Misto nodded and grabbed his album. No way he was going to put this into the trunk. He put it into the backpack he was going to take onto the train with him. In it was some money, a few pens and a pad. It took away the last available space in the backpack, but Misto didn't mind, neither the new weight. It was definitely worth it.

Far too soon for his liking they'd arrived at Kings Cross and walked into the station.

"So, honestly, through the wall?", asked Misto. Both adults laughed and nodded. They walked down the platforms nine and ten and turned left. Misto suddenly was about to crash with another trolley when Munkus grabbed his and pulled it back in time. Misto stumbled back, but Demeter steadied him while Quaxo gave an annoyed hoot. Another hoot sounded and Misto looked up. The other trolley belonged to a red-head that looked to be around fifteen. On it was an owl as well.

"My apologise", said Munkus. The red head opened his mouth to answer when…

"Ahw, too bad you didn't collide", whined another voice. Three more male and two more female redheads appeared, the three boys were pushing trolleys as well. "FRED! Hogwarts too?", asked the only adult in the group, a plump woman. Misto nodded and the woman offered: "Go first, we don't mind." She reminded Misto a bit of Jelly.

"I do", called two redheads in unison. They were obviously twins and reminded Misto of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Munkus said his thanks, then asked: "Ready?" Misto nodded and together the three of them jogged up to the barrier and were through the next second. Misto gasped when he saw the beautiful black and red engine at the platform.

Demeter whistled impressed and laughed: "Skimble would be so of us jealous right now." Misto laughed at the thought of how the Railway Cat would react over this train as well. He could almost imagine a bit of drool running down the waistcoat wearing tom's chin. "Come, let's load in Misto's stuff, then we have some time left to say goodbye", offered Munkus.

Misto nodded and the three of them walked up to one wagon. Munkus heaved the trunk into it while Demeter took Quaxo and Misto had his backpack. They put it into an empty compartment and hugged each other tightly once again. Demeter was crying a little when they parted and Munkus, to Misto's utter shock, had wet eyes as well. "Write as soon as possible, promise me that", asked Demeter. Misto gave a strained smile and nodded. "I promise." "I love you sweetheart", sighed Demeter and kissed his forehead. Munkus ruffled his hair affectionately, electing a purr from the boy. The man chuckeld weakly and advised: "Careful with that in Hogwarts." Misto nodded and whispered: "I'll miss you dad." Munkus just nodded, then left the train as well.

Misto sighed and settled down next to a window. When he looked out, he could see his parents on the platform. Demeter was sobbing into Munkus shoulder. Misto sighed again. They'd only had had this one summer to get as close as a real family, but they had managed and parting now hurt a lot. For Misto, who'd never had proper parents, and those two who probably missed Jemima day by day, it wasn't easy to part now.

Suddenly he heard the door open and looked up. A skinny boy with messy black hair, emerald eyes and glasses stood there. "Oh, sorry if here's fully already", said the boy. He was about to leave when Misto jumped up and called: "No, don't worry. I'm alone. Come in."

The boy smiled in relief and started heaving his trunk inside. Misto frowned and stepped forward. As skinny as this boy was, it was a wonder he could even lift his trunk up. "Here, let me help you", offered Misto and together the two of them managed to put the trunk away. They collapsed across each other, then Misto sat up and said: "Now, how about introductions?" The boy nodded and Misto continued: "Misto Jellicle."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"The boy who lived?"

"Has everyone but myself not heard of my fame?", asked the boy exasperated.

Misto snickered and answered: "Don't worry, I don't know much. My parents may both be wizards, but we prefer to live more or less like Muggles. Sheesh, Mum and Dad have a normal job, nothing magic-related." "Really?", asked Harry. Misto nodded and said: "They own a Dance-Studio in Kent, Ramsgate, that's where we live." Harry smiled a little, then the compartment door opened again.

The youngest of the male redheads from the barrier stood there. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Misto. "Everywhere else is full." Misto didn't really believe that, but rather guessed the boy was here because Harry was here, but if he was nice…Harry looked like he could need a few friends.

"Come in", answered both boys in unison. The redhead sighed in relief and sat down next to Misto. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Misto shook his head, but didn't comment. This boy grew up with viewing Harry as a, more or less, hero. A little like Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. They viewed Tugger as hero too.

"Hey, Ron." Misto looked up again at the new voice. The Twin redheads stood in the door. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Ron shuddered and Misto got the feeling this boy was no big fan of spiders. "Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Oh, hey, we saw you at the barrier too. What's your name?"

Misto smiled at them and answered: "Misto Jellicle, nice to meet you."

"Strange name", stated one twin, to have the other catch up, "nice one though. See you guys later, then." And they were off before either of the boys could say anything. _Mungo and Teazer_, thought Misto.

"Are you really Harry Potter?", blurted Ron out after a few seconds of silence. "Way to be blunt", snickered Misto and Ron blushed. Harry just nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron.

_Wow, they really do sound a whole lot like Mungo and Teazer. Wonder if they're thieves too. Troublemakers definitely._

"And have you really got - you know..." Ron frowned a little, then gestured to his own forehead.

That was when Misto remembered the stories about Harry he'd read, though he doubted the truth behind most of them. He'd survived a killing course performed on him by an evil Wizard called Lord Voldemort. Not many knew really how Harry had survived, though Munkus had a theory that based on what Jellicle Magic did. When you selflessly give your life for someone you care a lot about, this one is protected from death for one time. This could be similar, but no one knew what exactly happened that night after all.

Harry now pulled back his bangs to show the lightning-shaped scar. _That's certainly no natural scar_, thought Misto while he looked at it. _With my actual magic I can easily sense the dark forces in it._ Ron stared until Misto thrust his elbow lightly into the redhead's stomach.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, but that is where You-Know-Who-…you know?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Ron, you don't ask such things just like that", cried Misto.

"Really Mist, it doesn't matter. I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. Misto glared at the redhead, then asked Harry: "Did you just call me Mist?"

"Uh, sorry if you don't like it. I just thought-"

"It's okay", soothed Misto with a grin. Everlasting cat this boy was more insecure than he used to be in his first month in the Junkyard. "I kinda like it." Harry smiled at that, before he turned to Ron and asked: "Are all members of your family wizards too. Mist's parents are."

"They are?", asked Ron. Misto nodded and looked at Ron expectantly. "Well, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already", asked Harry.

"Just because someone was born into the Wizarding World they don't have to be naturals at magic Harry. I can't do anything with my wand yet", argued Misto, then he leaned back. The train had given a jerk, they were off. Harry nodded in understanding. "I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" "Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

Misto frowned, but made a mental note to include Harry's situation into his letter to his parents.

"Five," said Ron, looking gloomy. Misto winced. He understood that well. The more kittens a queen had, the harder it was for her and the kittens. "You see, I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Misto nodded in understanding, so it was like he'd feared. "Maybe you'll do none of those things Ron, but everyone can do great things, if they just want to", soothed Misto. "You just sounded like my dad", stated Ron. Misto laughed and answered: "I copied that from mine." He glanced over at Harry, to find him watching them with a smile.

Harry did remind him a lot himself when he was new to the tribe. As new as Misto had been back there Harry was now to the Wizarding World. _I'll help him as much as I can_, vowed Misto to himself.

Suddenly Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "That's Scabbers by the way, and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Misto didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. Apparently Harry thought the same, since he started explaining how he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago. He told them all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up. "... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort." Ron gasped. "What?" said Harry. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't."

"Because you should say it", cut Misto in. Both boys looked at him and he stated: "So what if Voldemort", Ron flinched, "is dangerous. I'm going to be afraid of him, not his name. A name is a name and if you fear the name already, how can you ever face the one behind the name."

What Misto had just told them was Munkus' opinion to some of the Jellicles fearing speaking Macavity's name.

"Copied from your Dad again?", asked Ron. "What do you think", asked Misto back with a grin. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and asked: "Anything of the cart dears?"

Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches while Harry and Misto went out into the corridor. Misto checked the sweets and soon bought himself a few chocolate frogs and a package of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry came back in, having his arms full of at least three packages of everything. He dropped the stuff on the empty seats and the lady left, obviously happy with her successful sale.

Ron stared when Harry started to search through the food. "Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. He closed his eyes and smiled happily. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Well, then let's switch for one of those", offered Harry and held out a pumpkin pasty.

Ron tried to decline, when Misto cut in: "Oh Ron, don't be like that. After all, friends share, don't they?"

"Friends?", asked Harry, his eyes alight with hope. _Did he never have any friends_, wondered Misto, hiding his shock at the thought. "Well, I'd love to be friends with you guys", stated the boy. Harry grinned and looked at Ron. The redhead looked at both, then smiled.

"Friends it is." And with that he accepted Harry's pasty while Misto snatched one of his sandwiches. As a cat he'd always loved corned beef, he wondered if it was still as good as he remembered. Ron watched him surprised and before he took a bite, Misto asked: "You don't mind, do you?" "No, of course not", answered Ron. Misto smiled and bit into the sandwich. The flavour of the meat exploded in Misto's mouth and he 'mhhhh'd happily. "Did I mention I love corned beef?", asked he, gaining laughs from his new friends. He took another bite and once he was done Ron handed him the other three.

"Here, if you like them, eat them, I wouldn't anyway." Misto smiled at his new friend and offered him four chocolate frogs in return. Ron tried to refuse when Harry stated: "You know, it's only fair. You gave him four sandwiches after all." Misto nodded and said: "Exactly. Take them, I don't mind." Finally Ron took the chocolate frogs and Harry picket up one of his own.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack. "They're not really frogs, are they?" "No," said Ron. _Well, yes and no actually_, thought Misto, but remained silent. _If you do the unwrapping wrong they can jump you_. He said nothing though, he was still enjoying the corned beef too much to care much. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?", asked Harry. Misto was about to answer when Ron beat him to it. "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Misto watched how Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

_Ah, so he has Dumbledore._ "Got three of 'em", muttered Misto through the sandwich. "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" asked Ron at the same time. "Muggle raised", reminded Misto the redhead, who flushed and started opening the frogs he'd gotten from Misto. Harry meanwhile turned over his card and mumbled out what was written. _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling_, thought Misto. He knew that one card pretty well.

"He's gone!", exclaimed Harry suddenly. "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs next to Harry, waiting to be unwrapped. Obviously the four he got from Misto didn't hold the cards he still needed. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"

"Not that much when you're used to it. I could show you", offered Misto while he brushed crumbs from his pants. Both looked at him and Harry asked: "How?" "Mum and Dad made me a Photo Album of this summer so I can see them when I'm missing them. Didn't make the pictures move though. It's more personal that way they think and I think so too."

"That's kinda nice", sighed Harry, a little longing in his voice. Misto put the last sandwich down and pulled his backpack onto his lap. He pulled the album out and opened it. Harry got up to look at it as well and he smiled at the first picture.

It was of Misto, Munkus and Demeter in the backyard on a blanket. A neighbour of theirs had been kind enough to take it. Misto was on his back, being tickled mercilessly by Munkus and Demeter had grabbed the man's shoulders, trying to pull him away, laughing all the while. "Hey, are your parents hair-colours natural?", asked Ron suddenly while he poked the picture confused.

"They won't start moving because you poke the picture Ron", laughed Misto causing the redhead to blush again. "But yes, as strange as it seems, their golden and silver bangs are natural." "They seem nice", whispered Harry. "They're the greatest", sighed Misto while he closed the book and put it away again.

A while later Misto opened his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry when he saw the boy with the glasses look at it. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger- flavored one once."

"Ew", commented Misto with a shudder.

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. He grimaced. "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

Misto snickered. That was certainly not the worst pick you could have. Demeter had managed to get Chilli once. For an hour she couldn't taste anything. Now Misto picked up a bean, a white one, and popped it into his mouth carelessly. He'd tasted a lot of gross things when grooming his fur after getting it dirty on the streets and till now no bean could match the taste of half-dry asphalt that had been in his fur once. Harry and Ron watched how he chewed, before he smirked and stated: "Egg."

"Wow", stated Harry, before he asked: "May I?"

"Go ahead", offered Misto. Harry picked one up and bit on it carefully. Then he smiled and also popped the whole bean into his mouth. "Well?", asked Misto. Harry grinned and answered: "Curry." Misto grinned and popped a new one into his mouth, before he smiled and licked his lips. "Mh, salmon, one of my favourite fish." The boys continued that for a while.

One would eat a bean, then tell the others what it was. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

Right now they talked about hobbies and Misto admitted: "I do really like dancing and singing…and I guess I'm quite good at it."

"Sing something!", demanded Ron.

"WHAT?", exclaimed Misto.

"Why not?", asked Harry.

"But…I don't know what. There is so much."

Harry thought for a second, before he smiled and leaned over. "Can you do that one?" He whispered the song into Misto's ear, who smiled and nodded.

"Sure I can." "Sing", demanded the other two.

Misto sighed, but took a deep breath and began.

_Save me from drowning in the sea  
__Beat me up on the beach  
__What a lovely holiday  
__There's nothing funny left to say_

_This sombre song would drain the sun  
__But it won't shine until it's sung  
__No water running in the stream  
__The saddest place we've ever seen_

_Everything I touched was golden  
__Everything I loved got broken  
__On the road to Mandalay  
__Every mistake I've ever made  
__Has been rehashed and then replayed  
__As I got lost along the way_

_There's nothing left for you to give  
__The truth is all that you're left with  
__Twenty paces then at dawn  
__We will die and be reborn_

_I like to sleep beneath the trees  
__Have the universe at one with me  
__Look down the barrel of a gun  
__And feel the Moon replace the Sun_

_Everything we've ever stolen  
__Has been lost returned or broken  
__No more dragons left to slay  
__Every mistake I've ever made  
__Has been rehashed and then replayed  
__As I got lost along the way_

_Save me from drowning in the sea  
__Beat me up on the beach  
__What a lovely holiday  
__There's nothing funny left to say._

Misto fell silent and looked at his friends. Harry and Ron stared at him, then breathed: "Wow." "You're incredible", added Ron enthusiastically. "You should join the Frog Choir."

"The what?", asked Harry and Misto.

"The school choir. They're great singers I heard. I'm sure you'd fit."

Misto was about to argue, when there was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful. "You okay?", asked Misto before the boy could start. He shrugged and said: "I lost my toad. Have you seen one at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I just keep losing him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry, obviously trying to cheer the boy up. "Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He left. "Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." "Be a little more caring, will you", asked Misto. "That boy obviously cares a lot for that toad."

"Alright, alright sorry. But look at this", he pointed at the rat snoozing on his lap, "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. _Well, that's true_, thought Misto while he scanned the rat. Something didn't feel right with this animal. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him.

She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes and her bushy hair reminded Misto in an amusing way of Tugger's mane. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice that Misto really couldn't put to any Jellicle he knew. "We haven't seen him yet Neville, sorry", said Misto, looking at Neville. Neville just sighed and nodded.

"Oh, are you doing magic?", asked the girl, spotting Ron and his wand. "Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. _That was so not a spell, I guess he got it from the twins_, thought Misto with a smile.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said this all in probably one breath and very fast.

Now Misto groaned internally. She might not be Etcetera and chase after the first hot boy she found, but she had definitely the same lounges as the kitten queen.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Misto Jellicle."

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." "Am I?" said Harry, looking quite dazed.

"You do realize most of what is in those books is not true anyhow?", asked Misto now, looking at Hermione. She tried to argue, but he continued: "Books are great for learning, but from the little I talked with Harry about and the little I read in Modern Magical History I can tell that most of that is made up." Hermione blushed beet-red, then got up and said: "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." _Thought so_, thought Misto. Those twins sounded like Mungo and Teazer more and more with every time he heard about them. He needed to include them into his letter.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Isn't that the house Voldemort was in?", asked Misto. Ron flinched and he continued: "Goodness Ron! It's just a freakin' name." Ron shuddered, but then pulled his robes over his head. The other two copied him, getting ready. "So, what's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked after they sat down again. "Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed. "And I'm not interested in it right now", added Misto.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded at both of them. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game, Misto had his pad and a pen out and was sketching Vic at the last Jellcile Ball where she'd doe the opening dance, when the compartment door slid open yet again.

But it wasn't Neville or Hermione this time.

Three boys entered and the one in the middle, obviously the leader, was a pale boy with blonde hair. He was looking at Harry with a lot of interest. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking, like Misto, at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which was obviously to hide a snigger, Misto was certain of that. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Take that back!", spat Misto and got up, his pad and pen forgotten on the ground. He had always been fiercely protective of those he cared about. "And who are you?", asked Malfoy. "Misto Jellicle and you don't want me as you enemy", snarled Misto angrily. Malfoy though just ignored him and turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

_Good thing he doesn't take it_, thought Misto, boiling with supressed rage. Then he felt a strange sensation at his fingertips. He looked down, to gasp softly. Crystal blue electricity crackled softly around his fingers. A sudden scream jerked Misto out of his wonder and his old magic disappeared to wherever it had come from.

He looked up, to find Malfoy and his goons running off. Ron was picking up Scabbers by his tail. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron just said. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-" And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?", asked Misto while picking up his stuff. He'd seen the recognition in Harry's eyes. And so Harry explained about meeting him in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." Misto peered out of the window while Harry and Ron continued to chat. It was getting dark.

He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. A voice suddenly echoed through the train: **"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.**" Misto's stomach lurched with nerves.

He felt as nervous as he'd felt before fully revealing himself to the tribe before he'd brought Old Deuteronomy back form Macavity.

Ron and Harry, he saw, looked pale. The two crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and Misto shook his head in amusement. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Misto almost staggered back when a gigantic man waved at Harry, but Harry grinned and waved back. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, well, all but Misto who still walked like a cat after all, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them you were lucky to still see the path you walked on. Nobody spoke much, which Misto enjoyed quite much. Silence was always something he enjoyed and as conjuring cat it was necessary that he spent a while in absolute silence every now and then, otherwise his magic would've gotten out of control.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Then there was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Misto and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Everlasting Cat was Misto glad to have solid ground back under his feet. He might bath and shower now, but he still wasn't a big fan of water. He preferred the dry ground.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. And really, a fat toad sat in one of the boats. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. The toad hopped into his arms and then they scurried up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. From close it looked just a magnificent as from afar. Not everyone would necessarily call the castle beautiful, but it had its own kind of beauty. _Just like the Junkyard_, realised Misto while he looked around. Somehow this small similarity between Hogwarts and his home made his heart ache a little less.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. Many of the others gasped for air already, but Misto still felt quite fit and it hadn't been that much of a walk, though he admitted the connection between the underground harbour and the castle could be built better. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville nodded and Hagrid raised a gigantic fist.

He knocked three times on the castle door.


	4. The Sorting

**Neither Cats nor Harry Potter belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_From close it looked just a magnificent as from afar. Not everyone would necessarily call the castle beautiful, but it had its own kind of beauty. _Just like the Junkyard_, realised Misto while he looked around. Somehow this small similarity between Hogwarts and his home made his heart ache a little less. _

_They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. Many of the others gasped for air already, but Misto still felt quite fit and it hadn't been that much of a walk, though he admitted the connection between the underground harbour and the castle could be built better. _

_"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville nodded and Hagrid raised a gigantic fist _

_He knocked three times on the castle door._

* * *

The door swung open immediately, giving Misto the strong suspicion that whoever opened it had waited for them. He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't make out more than the form of a woman. The light came from behind her. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here", answered Professor McGonagall. She pulled the door wide and now Misto saw her clearer. She was a tall, black-haired witch with green eyes and wore emerald green robes. Her face was quite stern and Misto was certain you'd want to cross her as little as you'd want to cross an annoyed Jenny.

And you didn't cross an annoyed Jenny if you valued your life.

Now Misto looked around in the entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones he saw at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out. Considering a big marble stair-case led up and up and up and up, it wasn't surprising. For a second Misto wondered if this castle could be even bigger than it looked from the outside.

They followed Professor McGonagall through the hall, Misto walking behind Harry and Ron. The two were looking around in awe, but with Misto another feeling was far more prominent.

He felt homesick. Not for the house in Ramsgate, but the Junkyard. His guess outside had been right. The castle had its very own kind of beauty and a very homely feeling…just like the yard. Misto blinked tears away when an image of a worried sick Victoria popped into his mind. Despite Misto being the more mature cat, Victoria was his older sister and worried about him as much as he worried about her.

"You hear that too?" Harry's voice snapped Misto out of his musings and he concentrated on his ears. Oh yes, he could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. "Suppose everyone else is already here", answered the other black-haired. Ron only gave a nervous grunt while Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in, standing rather close together.

He saw some looking uncomfortable, but Misto, who'd gone through a terrible winter once, wasn't too bothered.

More than half of the Junkyard's populations could have died if Munkustrap hadn't ordered all of them to leave their dens and sleep in either Jenny's or Jelly's. Munkustrap, like a few others, had gone home to their owners, yet the silver tabby had made his way to the Junkyard almost every day, ending up with a cold in the end, but not one dead Jellicle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." _Again like the Junkyard_, thought Misto sadly. Just because you weren't blood-related to more than a few, or had no blood-relation at all, that didn't make you less part of the family. "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Misto frowned at this and raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can we go out onto the grounds unsupervised as well or do we have to stay inside?", asked the boy. A surprised look crossed the woman's features. Obviously not many had ever thought of asking that question.

Then she caught herself and explained: "You are allowed out on the school-grounds of course. Yet there are certain restrictions, which the headmaster will inform you about after the sorting…Now, the four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour." Her expression started to slightly resemble a frown and Misto wondered if her house had lost more often than not lately. "I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair, gaining a laugh from Misto. "That won't work bud", chuckled the former cat and quickly shoved the pang in his heart away. _Bud_ was what Tugger used to call him. Harry slapped his arm good-naturedly while Ron snickered. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron and Misto, nervousness clear in his voice. Sure, Misto felt nervous too, but it wasn't that extreme. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Misto raised an eyebrow. At test? He doubted the truth behind that. Harry's eyes had gone wide though. A test in front of the whole school didn't sound too appealing to Misto either, but he still doubted it. What were they supposed to test, after all? Harry looked around anxiously and Misto copied him, to see that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except, Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need Misto kept his eyes fixed on the door.

Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and then everyone would realised that it couldn't be that bad. At least that was Misto was trying to tell himself.

To his shock, but also delight, he felt his old magic coming back to him. The magic of the castle obviously affected it. Yet this also caused him to be more…open about certain things. He practically tasted everyone's panic and had trouble fighting it down. Sure, reading Aura's and emotions was Coricopat's job, but he and his twin sister had been Misto's mentors for quite a while, Misto was bound to learn a bit about their powers too.

Then something happened.

A shudder ran down Misto's spine. His magic told him that something…not quite alive was here. Several people behind him screamed. "What the —?", asked Harry and turned around, only to gasp. Misto turned as well, and gasped too. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. To Misto it seemed like they were arguing over something.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar", argued a ghost in tights. "Haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

That was when the ghosts had finally noticed the group of first years. Nobody answered and Misto rolled his eyes. He may pose as an eleven year old boy, but he was one of the most mature kittens the Jellicles had, also the conjuring cat and had faced Macavity a few times, the last time alone. Ghosts weren't even in the Top-5 of his Scary-List. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. "Professor McGonagall had returned. Misto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before forcing everyone's emotions away from him, so he could concentrate on his own. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now then, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years. The first years tried, but it was more of a crowd anyway.

With Harry and Ron in front of him, Misto walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Misto had never seen such a strange yet incredible place. Thousands and thousands of candles were floating in mid-air over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years through the tables, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Misto felt like he was transported back in time, to the morning after he'd brought Old Deuteronomy back from Macavity. The cats in the Junkyard had been so awed at everything the black tuxedo could do, it was embarrassing. Especially when Misto always had to remind them that, despite his powers, he was still the same tom he used to be as Quaxo.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Misto followed Harry's lead and looked upward. What he saw was what seemed like a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." _As did I_, thought Misto. Yet even having read the book, it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Misto looked down again when Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. _It certainly has a rich and interesting history_, Munkus would say, probably. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence.

Then the hat twitched.

A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing. And he was singing quite well.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me."_

"_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all"_

"_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. "_

At that part Misto had caught up with the melody the hat used for his song and couldn't stop himself, he hummed along. It was quite relaxing too.

"_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;"_

"_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil"_

"_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;"_

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,"_

"_So put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and Misto joined eagerly. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and Misto, his face red. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Harry smiled weakly as well and Misto though; _Yes, trying on the hat is a lot better than having to do a spell_.

Misto still wasn't certain which house he could be in, for all he knew he fit into all four well.

As conjurer he had to cunning, as magical cat in itself smart and as a Jellicle brave and loyal. In the, it seemed to lie with the hat's assessment. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward now, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Misto looked after her and saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Brocklehurst Mandy went to Ravenclaw too. But Brown Lavender became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Misto could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. He frowned. Why these whistles were called catcalling was a mystery and personal insult to the former tom. While his attention was on the twins, Bulstrode Millicent then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Misto finally noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. _Wonder how it'll be with me. If he can really read my mind then…won't he know?_

Finnigan Seamus, the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Ron groaned while Misto watched Hermione interested. Her gaze had wandered to Harry, Ron and him and she'd seen Ron's reaction, which in turn had caused the light in her eyes to dim a bit_. She is lonely_, realised Misto while he looked after the bushy-haired girl. _And has obviously no experience with making friends, though she'd like to have some. Maybe I should try being nicer to her. Somehow I get the feeling she'd be a great friend, once she's loosened up a bit._

"Jellicle, Misto."

Professor McGonagall calling his name snapped Misto out of his thoughts and he took a deep breath, before he straightened up and walked up to the stool slowly. He sat down and carefully placed the hat on his head.

_"Most particular."_ He almost cried out when a voice sounded in his head, but it already said: _"Calm child. I'm the Sorting Hat and you happen to have a very interesting history."_

_ Tell me about it_, thought Misto.

"_Well, let's see. Left on the streets by the mother, trying to protect your younger sister before two very nice Jellicle toms found you. One of them being in the same mishap you are right now. But where to put you…" _The hat trailed off. _"You are cunning and have wits, as are you clever and smart and loyal to those that deserve your loyalty, not to mention that you always face your fears to protect those you care about. Otherwise you wouldn't have accepted this Macavity's request for a duel."_ A memory appeared in Misto's head and he almost chocked on his breath. It was the night this all had started. How he'd watched how Munkustrap had gotten severely injured just because he'd been too scared to accept Macavity's challenge. _"Ah, but in the end you did fight for you friends and family",_ argued the hat. _"And although you have talents that would match all four houses I think I'll put you in…_GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat finally called the house out loud and Misto breathed out in relief, thankful that this was over. He took off the hat and handed it back to Professor McGonagall, before he turned to walk to the Gryffindor Table. He sat down next to Hermione, who gave him a timid smile. Misto smiled back at her, going back to his silent promise to try and be her friend. She obviously needed it.

His attention returned to the sorting when the hat called out: "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville, the boy who'd lost his toad, ran off still wearing the hat, and had to jog back under loud laughter to give it to MacDougal Morag. Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and Misto grimaced. "Tugger would so be trying to get at him now", stated Misto to himself. He heard something from his side and looked at Hermione. "Yes?" She went red and muttered: "Nothing." Misto looked at her a little longer, but accepted her decision and turned back to the sorting when the hat screamed: "SLYTHERIN!" It hadn't even touched Draco's head properly when he went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking quite pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left to be sorted by now.

"Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… ,then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last — "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Misto glared angrily at the rest of the hall. Harry was just a normal kid right now, no matter what title he had. Like with Misto himself the hat seemed to mention and show things to Harry the other wasn't particularly eager to know, but then it finally shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Misto felt himself relax. It would've been a shame if his newly built friendship with Harry had broken with him getting into another house. Once Harry reached the table Percy Weasley, who had a Prefect Badge on his robes, got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!", almost deafening the former tom. Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff they'd seen earlier, directly across Misto too.

"Congrats", said Misto with a grin. Harry smiled back, relief evident on his featuers. The ghost patted Harry's arm, causing the boy to shudder and Misto smirked. He'd accidently brushed the ghost to, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Suddenly Harry grinned up at the High Table Misto followed his gaze, to find Hagrid smiled at Harry. Misto smiled as well, then caught sight of the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore. His eyes held a familiar twinkle, the same twinkle Misto knew from Old Deuteronomy.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Again Misto focused back on the sorting, to see Dean Thomas walk up to the Gryffindor table. He was a black boy even taller than Ron probably. Now only two students were left to be sorted. Turpin Lisa became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Only a second after the hat sat atop Ron's head, it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Misto clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to the glasses wearing boy. "Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry while Zabini Blaise was, a last, made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Misto saw how Harry looked down at his empty gold plate and frowned. The boy bit his lip to not laugh out loud, but sympathy rushed through him as well.

Misto himself had never been the biggest tom, but Harry was too small and skinny for his age. It couldn't be healthy. Suddenly the hall fell silent. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. _It probably is that. Old Deuteronomy looks the same when he greets us all every time he comes for a visit. Nothing makes him more happy than to see us all alright and well._

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, although some younger students looked slightly weirded out. Misto wasn't, but when you were one of the few cats that knew Rumpus Cat personall and had seen Skimble drunk, nothing weirded you out that fast anymore. Harry though looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he — a bit mad?" asked the boy Percy uncertainly.

_Seems like that to me_, thought Misto while he poured himself some water. He wasn't the greatest fan of pumpkin juice.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

"Way to change the subject", muttered Misto while he put all sorts of fish he could onto his plate. Hermione next to him seemed to have heard everything, since she giggled. Msito looked at her and gave her a small grin. Hermione looked back at him surprised, but then she smiled back slightly. "That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak and Ron stuffing his mouth with chicken. "Can't you —?", asked Harry. "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

_Ah, so this is the Nearly Headless Nick_, though Misto while he chewed some salmon. He'd read about him in some book he'd found in the library. "I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but Seamus Finnigan interrupted: "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Misto winced and quickly swallowed. He saw that Hermione was about take a bite from some sort of pie and held her back. She looked at him and he warned: "Wait till Sir Nicholas is done." Hermione titled her head, but nodded and both looked back the ghost. Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Misto felt how his stomach turned over, but he'd seen worse in his life. Ever saw a cat becoming road kill life? Now that was disgusting. Hermione gagged a little and, looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck. "Thanks for the warning", muttered Hermione. "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Misto followed Sir Nicholas' gesture and looked over at the Slytherin table. There he saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Draco Malfoy who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately and Misto, though he was curious too, decided to not push the matter any further and returned his attention to his meal. He exchanged a few more words with Hermione, but it was obvious she'd never really talked much about anything but school with anyone, so Misto let her be. She'd adjust sooner or later.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… Misto helped himself to some chocolate and Stracciatella ice-cream. And there one should say again that chocolate wasn't anything for animals.

That didn't count for Jellicles, they only didn't get to have it very often. Most of the time when Munkustrap managed to bring some from his owners, he'd give it to the kittens. Jenny had once loudly argued that the tabby was spoiling not just his own daughter, but everyone else in that way, but Misto wasn't certain Munkustrap minded that.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus in between to bites of pie. "My dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages." _Neville a squib?,_ asked Misto. That sounded so strange. "My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy."

"She was crying because he had magic and not because he was still alive", pressed Misto out angrily. His hand fisted around the spoon in it and again his fingertips felt strange. He glanced at them, to find blue-sparks dancing over them once more. Taking a deep breath, Misto tried to calm down, but once again made a mental note. _This is going to be a long letter_, thought the boy before he returned to his ice-cream.

Percy Weasley and Hermione near him were talking about lessons

"Ouch!" Harry's gasp caught Misto's attention and he looked at his friend. Harry clapped a hand to his fore-head. "What is it?" asked Percy. "N-nothing", answered Harry and looked back at the Teachers Table. Misto followed his gaze, to see a man with greasy black hair and a man with turban. A jolt went through Misto when his magic reacted to the dark forces that surrounded the turban-wearing man and Misto frowned. Something about this man wasn't right. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" asked Harry Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." Misto watched Snape and Quirrel for a while, having no idea who was who, but both had something evil on them. Yet the evil on the black-haired man was weaker, the good energies around him stronger.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent once more.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." _Ah, here is my explanation for going onto the grounds_, thought Misto. "And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "So like Mungo and Teazer", mumbled Misto with a smile. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Yeah, because people listen to that", snorted one of the twins. Misto believed it was Fred, but he wasn't certain. Their magic was different, so he could sense how they were different, but it would take a while till he could put the names to the magical energies around them.

"Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Misto raised an eyebrow and looked at Dumbledore. He seemed quite serious, so Misto was one of the few first-years that didn't laugh. "He's not serious?" muttered Harry to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Misto did notice that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

_Really?_, thought Misto excitedly and picked the tune for the first song at the night of the Jellicle Ball. And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times, Misto feeling outright delighted. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!" _Ha, he has no idea how true that statement is_, thought Misto with a grin. "And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Misto felt worn out by now. Not only had it been a long day and he was full to the brim from all the great food, but though his actual magic returned to him, getting used to the steady pressure of the magic the castle itself displayed took quite some energy. He was too sleepy even to care much that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet. Then they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them. A cold feeling hit Misto and he gave a quiet groan. Another ghost. As Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him." "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?", threatened Percy.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy angrily, although Misto wasn't sure this was the right way to handle this guy. Peeves just stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. Misto managed to react in time to catch one, but the other still hit the toad-boy.

"Thanks", said Neville while he rubbed his head.

Misto gave a smile and a nod and they moved on. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects." _Does he think just because he's Prefect everyone will listen to him?,_ wondered Misto with narrowed eyes. That was a little too much like Macavity for his liking, he just hoped Percy wouldn't make the same mistakes the ginger tabby made. "Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Misto smiled. He liked this place. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Too tired to talk much, the six boys pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed. Misto managed to stay awake long enough to slide a bit of chicken he'd snuck from the feast into Quaxo's cage, who hooted softly in appreciation, yet, no matter how tired Misto was, he couldn't fell asleep.

Ten minutes after everyone else fell asleep, he threw his covers off and walked up to a window and opened it. Quaxo hooted softly again and with a soft smile, Misto opened the cage and got Quaxo out. The black snowy owl took perch on Misto's shoulder when the boy settle down on the window sill. The boy looked up at the shimmering stars and smiled when a soft breeze rushed past him.

Before he knew what he did, a song came to mind and he started to sing.

"_Imagine there's no heaven  
__It's easy if you try  
__No hell below us  
__Above us only sky  
__Imagine all the people living for today"_

"_Imagine there's no countries  
__It isn't hard to do  
__Nothing to kill or die for  
__And no religion too  
__Imagine all the people living life in peace"_

"_You, you may say  
__I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
__I hope some day you'll join us  
__And the world will be as one"_

"_Imagine no possessions  
__I wonder if you can  
__No need for greed or hunger  
__A brotherhood of man  
__Imagine all the people sharing all the world"_

"_You, you may say  
__I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
__I hope some day you'll join us  
__And the world will live as one"_

"That's a rather nice song." Misto spun around and Quaxo flew up to avoid getting thrown off. Harry sat awake in his bad and smiled at him, although his green eyes looked troubled.

"Why aren't you sleeping?", asked Misto and walked up to his.

Harry shrugged and muttered: "Nightmare, you?"

"I just couldn't sleep yet", answered Misto while he sat down on Harry's bed. "Wanna talk about it?" Harry lowered his eyes in thought, then shook his head. "No thanks." His voice sounded chocked and Misto felt panic rising in him. "Harry? Harry what's wrong?" At this Harry burst out in tears. Misto hugged him and after a while Harry whispered: "Sorry…it's just…no one ever cared if I had nightmares before. It…makes me wish for my parents even more."

Misto frowned and patted Harry's back softly, before he advised: "Go back to sleep Harry. My Mom always says, tomorrow the world might look brighter."

Harry lay down, but muttered: "Not sure if I can sleep now."

"Want me to sing again?"

"I'm a little old for a song that helps me fall asleep", argued Harry.

Misto almost purred in amusement, but stopped in time and argued: "You're never too old for that. When you need comfort, you need it and out." Harry looked at him, then whispered: "I never had siblings Misto, only my cousin Dudley and…now I really start to wish you could be my brother. Or Ron, or any of his brothers. I just feel so alone right now."

"You miss your parents", concluded Misto. Harry nodded and Misto stood up, to sit down a little closer to Harry. "Let me sing you a song Harry", asked Misto. "I can prove to you that you're parents are still with you…

"_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"_

"_Night and the spirit of life calling mamela  
__And a voice just the fear of a child answers mamela"_

"_Ubu khosi bo khokho  
__We ndodana ye sizwe sonke"_

"_Wait, there's no mountain too great  
__Hear the words and have faith  
__Have faith"_

"_They live in you  
__They live in me  
__They watch here over  
__Everything we see  
__Into the water  
__Into the truth  
__In your reflection  
__They live in you"_

"_They live in you  
__They live in me  
__They watch here over  
__Everything we see  
__Into the water  
__Into the truth  
__In your reflection  
__They live in you"_

"_They live in you  
__They live in you"_

"_So, wait, there's no mountain too great  
__Hear the words and have faith  
__Have faith"_

"_They live in you  
__They live in me  
__They watch here over  
__Everything we see  
__Into the water  
__Into the truth  
__In your reflection  
__They live in you"_

"_They live in you  
__They live in me  
__They watch here over  
__Everything we see  
__Into the water  
__Into the truth  
__In your reflection  
__They live in you"_

"_They live in you  
__They live in you  
__They live in you  
__They live in you"_

Misto opened his eyes, which he had closed during the song. He'd heard Asparagus and Skimble sing that song a day after Tumble and Pouncival had lost their brother. Yes, the two troublemakers used to be three. Now the boy looked down at Harry, to smile. He'd fallen asleep again, looking far more relaxed than before. Misto got up slowly and Quaxo settled on his shoulder again.

"Good Night to you too Quaxo", whispered Misto and scratched the owl's brow. Quaxo hooted in approval and didn't make any ruckus when Misto put him back into his cage. With a yawn the boy crept into his bed again and pulled the blankets over him.

Soon he was fast asleep, dreaming of happy days in the Junkyard, where he and Vic would fool around with the other kittens.


	5. First Lessons

**Neither CATS nor Harry Potter belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"They live in you  
They live in you  
They live in you  
They live in you"

_Misto opened his eyes, which he had closed during the song. He'd heard Asparagus and Skimble sing that song a day after Tumble and Pouncival had lost their brother. Yes, the two troublemakers used to be three. Now the boy looked down at Harry, to smile. He'd fallen asleep again, looking far more relaxed than before. Misto got up slowly and Quaxo settled on his shoulder again._

_"Good Night to you too Quaxo", whispered Misto and scratched the owl's brow. Quaxo hooted in approval and didn't make any ruckus when Misto put him back into his cage. With a yawn the boy crept into his bed again and pulled the blankets over him._

_Soon he was fast asleep, dreaming of happy days in the Junkyard, where he and Vic would fool around with the other kittens._

* * *

When Misto awoke the next morning, he just lay in bed for a while longer, letting everything that had happened rush through his head one more time. Could it really be that just three months ago his only worries had been which magic-tricks he'd perform at the Jellicle Ball? It seemed so much farther away than that right now.

With a grunt Misto sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everyone else was still asleep, not that he was surprised. Misto had the habit of awakening around six in the morning, not many were already awake then. He slid out of the bed, changed into his robes and let Quaxo out the window before he left for the Common Room. It was still pretty empty, aside from a few upper years and Hermione Granger, who sat over a few books.

Shaking his head Misto walked up to her and sat down across the girl. "Isn't it a bit early to bend over the books already?" She gave a startled squeak when Misto spoke and her head shot up. Misto fought his grin down to a smile and asked: "Well?"

Hermione blushed and muttered: "I just want to be prepared."

"And that's nothing bad", agreed Misto. "But there is more to life than books and learning." He got up and smiled at the bushy-haired girl. "Sorry if I let it look like I have problems with you in the train. You want to join me for breakfast?"

Hermione stared up at him surprised, then stuttered: "I'm not sure…I mean I…you…"

Misto silenced her with a finger and explained: "I'm pretty good at reading people Hermione…and I can see that you're lonely and wish for friends, though you have no idea how to make friends. Just know, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there." He retreated from her and turned to leave the Common Room, when she hurried after him. "What about…the other two?", asked Hermione while they walked down the stairs. "What will they say?" "About me befriending you?", asked Misto. "If they're true friends, they'll accept it. They don't have to like it and, and forgive me for saying it like that, your personalities clash like hell. Although, with some efforts on your and their sides you could become friends too."

"Really?", asked Hermione, her eyes shining with hope.

Misto smiled and repeated: "Yes, but it will take a while…and probably a lot of arguments." And that was the truth. Misto had couldn't even recall the number of arguments he'd gotten into with Etcetera and Pounce before they'd started forming their friendship.

"Hey Misto?"

"Yes?"

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it shortly. "Thanks."

He smiled at the girl and answered: "You're welcome Hermione."

The rest of their way to the Great Hall, the two spent trying to come up with Theories how today's classes would be. Hermione sounded the most interested in Charms and Transfiguration and with a smirk Misto thought; _Maybe I should make sure she meets Mom in the holidays._ "What about you?" Misto thought for a while, then answered: "To be honest, it all sounds great. I'll wait a week or two and then I'll tell you."

Hermione laughed at that and Misto smiled. When you took your time to look past the, what some would maybe call, nerdyness, she was a great person to be around. The two sat down at Gryffindor Table and started to eat, all the while talking. Misto got to know that Hermione was a top-student, no matter which School, that her parents were dentists, making her a Muggleborn Witch, that, no surprise, reading was one of her favourite past-times and, which made Misto quite happy, she'd love to have a cat.

"An owl wouldn't be too bad either I suppose", said the girl after swallowing her toast. "But Mom and Dad are freaked out enough as it is. Besides, with a cat I won't attract as much attention as when I would have an owl."

"That's true. Cats are also quite loyal creatures…once you managed to earn their respect." Hermione looked at him confused and Misto blushed. "Sorry, despite me having an owl, I like cats very much as well. We used to have contacts with a lot of them, but that was quite a while ago", _almost three months_, "I know quite a bit about cats."

Hermione nodded in understanding, then asked: "So, what are your hobbies?"

_Well, let's see how she reacts_, thought Misto before he answered: "I love to dance and sing."

"Really?", asked Hermione. "Yeah, I one of the lead-voices in my old school-choir. Ron said I should consider joining this choir."

"I heard it is great", said the girl. "You should." Then she blushed.

"Yes?", asked Misto, hiding his smirk in his goblet. Oh he knew what she wanted to ask.

"Would you…I mean could you…would you mind singing for me someday?" She ducked her head and Misto chuckled. "No need to be ashamed for asking that Hermione", soothed the black-haired boy. "Harry and Ron asked that already as well…and apparently they liked it. I wouldn't mind at all. How about today after classes?"

"Common Room?", offered the girl.

Misto grimaced shortly. He didn't want everyone to hear him. Yet he finally gave a nod and said: "Alright, Common Room, today after classes."

"There you are!"

Both looked up from their conversation. Harry and Ron rushed up to Misto, looking quite dishevelled. "Morning to you too", laughed Misto. Ron glowered at him while Harry just sighed. "We wondered where you went when you were gone." Misto shrugged and answered: "I'm an early riser, that's it."

He didn't miss Hermione, who'd tensed and returned her full attention to her breakfast. Harry nodded in understanding and sat down on Misto's free side, Ron next to him. The two started eating, but after a while Ron asked: "So honestly Misto, why were you talking with _her_." Misto frowned at the way Ron spoke the word her and was glad he'd spoken silent enough to not have Hermione hear him.

"She's in our house and we were both awake so we went for breakfast together", answered the black-haired boy. Harry nodded in understanding while Ron scowled a little. Misto tilted his head at that and wondered what about Hermione bothered him that much. "McGonagall", whispered Hermione suddenly to him. He sat up to find that she was right. Professor McGonagall was walking along the Gryffindor Table, handing out time tables.

Misto saw three other teachers do the same with the other tables. Once she got to them, she handed each of the four a time table and moved on. Misto looked down at it.

"First class today: History of Magic followed by Charms and Transfiguration", muttered Misto to himself. "Me too", called Harry and Ron. Hermione just barely nodded her head in agreement. Misto sighed. If those three didn't get along by themselves in the next two months, then he'd force them into a room and lock them in there till they made up.

After breakfast all four of the First Years walked to the History of Magic Classroom. To Misto's surprise, a ghost taught the subject. Which was good and bad. For one, his voice had something ominous that made what he said sound much more dangerous, but it was monotone and Misto himself, as well as Hermione and most of the present Ravenclaw's, who had this class with them, fought to stay awake. Most Gryffindors had given up already. Ron was snoring quietly and Harry had dozed off a while ago.

"That was boring", yawned Ron once the three boys left the classroom.

Misto couldn't help but agree. He, after all, had almost fallen asleep by himself.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight, causing Misto to snort in amusement.

The boys walked into their Transfiguration class next and though Misto didn't mind, Harry and Ron sent him apologetic glances when he _had to_ sit down next to Hermione. There was no other free space left, since a certain red-head hadn't believed Misto when he'd said they were going in the wrong direction. Only when Harry had finally had enough of wandering around Misto had managed to take the lead and get them to the classroom. Hermione gave him a shy smile when he sat down, which Misto gladly returned.

That was when the bell sounded.

Everyone looked around confused, when Misto focused his eyes on the tabby that sat on Professor McGonagall's desk. Like with Ron's rat, he had the feeling there was more to this cat than met the eye. The cat looked at the students one by one and once it looked at Misto, he gasped. Those weren't the eyes of a cat, at least not completely.

"_An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him- or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus"_, echoed Demeter's voice in Misto's head and he smirked. Neat, his Transfiguration Teacher could turn into a cat. Finally the cat moved and leaped from the table, only to turn into Professor McGonagall.

"Wow", echoed through the classroom.

"She's an Animagus", breathed Hermione.

"Damn right she is", muttered Msito back.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

Everyone seemed very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon they had to realize they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. Misto shook his head. How had he started to believe that?

He knew very well how much hard work magic was, how you had to start with the smallest things to reach the big ones.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, or at least many complained that they were complicated. Misto couldn't agree, it wasn't all that complicated. Then again, he was used to some things through his own studies. Finally they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

"Congrats", whispered Misto. Hermione smiled at him thankfully.

"Misto c'mon!"

The black-haired rolled his eyes good-naturedly, electing a giggle from the girl, before he got up and rushed to Harry and Ron. Their next class Misto had really been looking forward to. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Munkus had explained a bit about it and Misto had to admit, it sounded quite neat. But Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a great joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, causing Misto to retch slightly. Everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.

_Stupid_, thought Misto while he sat down in his seat._ If that were ture, that Vampire would've finished him off a long time ago_.

His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. "Load of rubbish if you ask me", muttered Misto to Harry and Ron. Harry nodded, but Ron looked uncertain. His point though was proven when Seamus Finnegan had asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie.

Quirrell had gone pink and started talking about the weather.

Something else bothered Misto too. Everyone had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. Misto didn't believe that. Whatever this scent was, it wasn't Garlic. Something was up with this teacher, because now he could finally tell that he was the one that had sent the great evil energy out during the feast.

After classes that day, Misto had all but forgotten about his promise to Hermione, which was why he jerked into the air when she called his name. He'd just been putting the finishing touches to his Transfiguration Essay.

"Yes Hermione?" She blushed, obviously embarrassed at interrupting his work and muttered: "Nothing." Misto chuckled and argued: "C'mon tell me." She bit her lip, then asked: "Remember what we said at breakfast, about your talent." Now Misto had to fight the blush and admitted: "Well dammit, I forgot all about that." He leaned back and gestured to the chair across him. "Sit down, and maybe you can think of a song before I find one." Hermione sat down and blushed again. Misto raised an eyebrow and asked: "You have an idea already?" Hermione blushed once again, but answered: "Well, yeah, it's a little embarrassing though." "Why that?" "It's from a movie I used to watch and…kinda still love and…well there is a second voice, a female one." "So, then you just join me." "I'm not that good." "Let me be the judge of that, 'kay?" Hermione gulped, then took a deep breath before humming a tune. A grin appeared on Misto's features when he realised what song she had in mind. He gave her an encouraging grin and began to sing.

**Misto:**

_As you go through life, you'll see  
__There is so much that we  
__Don't understand _

_And the only thing we know  
__Is things don't always go  
__The way we planned _

_But you'll see every day  
__That we'll never turn away  
__When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side  
__Filled with hope and filled with pride  
__We are more than we are We are one _

**Hermione:**

_If there's so much I must be,  
__Can I still just be me,  
__The way I am? _

_Can I trust in my own heart  
__Or am I just one part  
__Of some big plan? _

**Misto:**

_Even those who are gone  
__Are with us as we go on  
__Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain,  
__tears of joy  
__One thing nothing can destroy  
__Is our pride, deep inside  
__We are one_

_We are one,  
__you and I  
__We are like the earth and sky  
__One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead  
__All the courage that you need  
__You will find when you see_

_We are one!_

Applause roared through the Common Room and Misto grinned at his fellow Gryffindors while Hermione blushed beet red. Some of the upper years came up and informed Misto that next Monday evening the rehearsal for this year's school choir would be and they all hoped he'd be interested in joining in.

By Friday Misto felt at home in Hogwarts and knew his way around, as well as quite some secret passages, credit to the Weasley Twins who were great at jokes and pranks, but could be followed easily when you knew how to be sneaky.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron while Misto stirred his tea. They sat at breakfast right now. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry.

Misto shook his head. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House and did favour them, although more subtly than any other teacher. Yet it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then, the mail arrived.

Misto scanned the ceiling for Quaxo, hoping he'd have his parents reply with him today. And yes, there he was! The black snowy owl dropped a letter in front of Misto on the table and settled down on his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he saw Harry's snowy owl Hedwig sit with him while Harry scribbled something on a note. Not wishing to pry Misto gave him privacy by opening his own letter.

_Dear Misto,_

_We miss you very much as well, though it is great to hear that you found friends already._

_Yes, we do remember Harry and we did read the books you asked us to read. What you told us very concerning though. We still will talk more about once we're face to face again. Demeter and I have a few quite interesting ideas._

_As for your concern with Harry's scar and the reason for his living, we can only guess and you know that. Maybe we shouldn't tell you this, but Demeter and I went to Godric's Hollow a few days ago. It is a village in the West Country of England, Godric Gryffindor's birthplace and the place where the Potter Family lived in the night of the attack. To do some research. Strangely enough, there is still quite the amount of safety charms around the mansion left. Do you want us to research more?_

_Young Ronald really doesn't need to be ashamed for his lack of money and I'm sure you can make him see that in due time. By your description of his brothers, we agree with you. They do seem a lot like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Yet we also agree with your description of Percy Weasley. Keep an eye on him son, he seems like a good guy, but could easily lose the right path._

_We're glad you wish to be friends with Hermione. Don't let your friendship with Harry and Ron get in the way of that. If they truly are your friends, they'll have to accept that Hermione is part of your life._

_You're Jellicle-Magic really acted up again. This is interesting news. Be careful to keep your emotions in check till we can figure this out Misto. Try to meditate, if I remember right Coricopat taught you how._

_We miss you very much Misto. The house is empty without you and Quaxo there. Still, enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, don't hesitate in writing to us when you feel the need to._

_All the best_

_Mom and Dad_

Misto smiled while he read the letter, then scratched Quaxo's chin. The black owl hooted softly and he murmured to him: "I'm gonna send you back to mom and dad tonight, 'kay?" Quaxo only hooted again, picked at some of Misto's breakfast and flew off. Misto chuckled at that and put the letter away.

"Hey Mist, you coming?" He looked up, to find Harry and Ron ready to leave. "Sure am", answered Misto and got up.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. The second the Professor walked in, the students fell silent. The black-haired man had an aura of darkness and viciousness around him, yet somehow Misto felt less uncomfortable with Snape than with Quirrel.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Misto rolled his eyes and muttered: "As if he asked for the fame." Harry next to him gave a sigh and a nod. Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

His eyes were black and they had only very little warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels, yet Misto didn't think this man was naturally evil like Voldemort or Macavity. More…a poor and lonely soul that had to go through far too much in his life. Someone who'd lost much and probably would have it easier by dying, but fought on.

That alone caused Misto to respect the man even more.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death", _Nice speech_, thought Misto impressed, "- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." _And that blew it_, thought the black-haired, keeping a snort at bay.

More silence followed this little speech. Misto saw how Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly, having half of the class, Misto included, jerk up. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_The what of what?!_, wondered Misto with raised eyebrows. He remembered Munkus talking about it in summer, but was sure that wasn't a first year question. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was, then at Misto, who gave a shrug. Hermione's hand had shot into the air though. _Figures_, thought Misto amused.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry finally.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Misto scowled. He may respect that man because he obviously had a hard life, but taking it out on Harry was terrible immature. Snape ignored Hermione's hand and continued. "Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, and this time Misto joined her. Yet he couldn't even tell Harry the answer, since Professor Snape's eyes had zeroed on him now.

Harry frowned and Misto, since Harry obviously didn't dare to, turned his head to glare at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. At least Crabbe and Goyle certainly had no idea either. "I don't know, sir", admitted Harry, returning Misto's attention to the front.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry obvoiusly forced himself to keep looking straight into the teachers eyes and Misto had resorted to taking deep breaths. Just at breakfast Munkus had warned him to not let his emotions, especially anger, get the better of him. And here he was, close to lunging at a Professor. Given, Snape was terrible unfair, but still.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand, as well as Misto's, who wasn't making as much of an effort to be noticed. He just wanted Snape to know he knew what was going on. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. _That's a bit over the top,_ thought Misto while he also kept his arm raised.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Nice one", whispered Misto. A few people laughed. Seamus winked at Harry, Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. The girl eeped and sat down quickly. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

"Because you didn't tell us to", hissed Misto to Ron, who nodded, but his scared eyes remained locked on Snape. There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Misto sighed at that. He really couldn't say anything against that. Every other teacher would've probably brushed it off, but for this one thing, Snape had every right to take points. Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Misto was glad he had been paired with Hermione. She wasn't as good in the practical part of Potions, but Misto had barely Problems with that, so they were quite the team. Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. Well, he didn't have anything to say to Misto and Hermione at least.

"I swear ours is better and he can't take away points for that, so he ignores us. It's as simple as that", explained Misto while he stirred the potion.

Hermione gave an upset huff and argued: "But that's unfair."

"Unfair? Did you see how he treated Harry before? This guy seems to live to be unfair", answered Misto. Hermione sighed, but couldn't disagree.

Both were startled out of their work when Snape was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when suddenly clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Immediately Misto leaped onto his stool and pulled Hermione onto hers. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. Misto couldn't keep the hiss inside now. Hermione stared at the cat-like noise, but was distracted by Snape. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Everlasting Cat, let him go to the hospital wing", hissed Misto to himself. Snape shot a short glare at Misto, as if he'd heard him, then turned back so Seamus. "Take him up to the hospital wing," he spat at Neville's partner. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working right next to Neville.

"Oh no he doesn't", whispered Hermione and was about to storm forward. Misto held her back and growled: "I get you want to befriend them, and maybe it would even work when you get into this now, but believe me when I say, making Snape your enemy is something you don't want."

"You sure about that?"

"I told you I'm great at reading people", answered Misto. "Let this play out. We'll do less damage that way."

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

"Misto?"

"Trust me, when you go in there now, you'll lose points too."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Misto saw how Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. "Don't push it," was what the boys sensitive ears picked up , "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." Snape simply spun around and stalked off. "See, two points we can accept", sighed Misto and returned his attention to the potion. In the end of the lesson Snape, grudgingly, had to return the two points he'd taken from Gryffindor, since Misto and Hermione were the only ones who'd managed to complete the potion properly.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry groaned: "I can't believe I already lost us two points."

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Besides, Misto got them back."

"With Hermione", cut Misto in. "Without her…I doubt I'd have managed that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Ron waved him off and turned back to Harry. "Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

"Hagrid?", asked Misto when Harry nodded. The glasses wearing boy turned to Misto and explained: "This morning Hedwig came and brought me a note from Hagrid. He invited me over for tea. You want to come too?" "Sure", answered Misto with a shrug. "Why not."

So it came that at five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were placed outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. The hair on Misto's neck rose up and his heart beat faster. He really was no big fan of dogs.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back." _Fang_, thought Misto, _what a reassuring name._ Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. Misto retreated to the wall the farthest away from the big black dog.

That wasn't a Pollicle, probably the only thing more scary than this thing, but it was definitely bigger than one. And Misto had lived through his fair share of Pollicle attacks.

"You okay Mist?", asked Harry.

Misto gulped and croaked: "Yeah…just no big Fan of dogs."

"Ah s'rry, but ya don' have to worry. Fang's a big softie", assured Hagrid and pulled the dog farther away from Misto. Now that the dog wasn't the greatest issue anymore, Misto could look around. There was only one room inside the hut. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, finally letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears.

Misto, who'd crouched down with a hiss, instinctive response, relaxed and even smiled a little when he saw that. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

"And this is Misto", introduced Harry through his snickers. Misto inclined his head and then all four sat down, Misto still careful to keep as much distance as possible between himself and Fang. The rock cakes Hagrid served were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke Harry's and Ron's teeth, Misto's withstood more, but the three pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons.

Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. Misto shuddered at the memory of Pollicle drool on his black fur. Harry and Ron were quite delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." "An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime." Misto hissed softly at that. He wasn't the biggest fan of Mrs Norris either, but still. "D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

Then Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" Yet Misto saw how Hagrid avoided Harry's eyes while saying it. "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

"Subject change much", asked Misto with a tilt of his head. Harry only nodded and asked: "Did he do it on purpose?"

"Well, I guess he knows something, but we really shouldn't pry…at least not yet." Both black-haired shared a grin at that. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons and Misto listened, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet.

Misto, hearing Harry's hitch of breath, leaned over to his friend and started to read the article as well.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon…_

"Unbelievable", whispered Misto.

Harry nodded and said: "I remember Ron telling me that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but he didn't mention the date." Then his eyes suddenly widened and he called: "Hagrid! that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Misto's eyes went wide at that and he looked at Hagrid. There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again and stated: "The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid you emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package."

Misto frowned. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? Hagrid only desperately tried to change the subject again, so after a few minutes, Misto had let it happen. As Harry, Ron and Misto walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse. Misto could easily see that Harry was thinking hard about what they'd found out. He himself was no better.

Had Hagrid collected that package just in time?

Where was it now?

And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell them?

Well, Misto could answer the last question with a clear yes.


End file.
